A feather on the wind
by Phoniex32
Summary: Aerowen Artemidoros, or Aerowen, age 19, champion of Kalos, has been tasked with giving a trio of Kalos starters to Professor Juniper but after giving them to her, she is tasked with going on a journey with 16 year olds, Cheren and Bianca. Of course she runs into the regional baddies, but their King seems to his eyes set on her and why she makes him feel so...different...
1. A journey begins

**Queen's feather**

**Chapter 1**

**-Author notes-**

**Alright, it's been a while since I've written a fanfic but by no means do I have extreme knowledge of everything in the games. I will screw up some personality traits of the characters and I'll know it as well. I'm going to try my best to keep as close to the games as possible within X/Y and Black/White. As to what my character looks like, I'm replaying X/Y to get a better visual of how she would react in certain situations, along with playing Black/White. On with the story. Rating may change due to a Pokemon's mouth and character's mouth.  
**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Sapphire."_

"_Yes, lady queen?"_

"_Your journey in Kalos starts soon. You'll be the daughter of the Rhyhorn racer Grace Artemidoros and your name is Amethyst Artemidoros. Do not disappoint me in this decision. You'll need to walk amongst the common people to know their interests and knowledge on how to rule properly when you take the throne."_

"_Yes, lady queen."_

"…_The boors are gone, Sapphire. Honestly, they always seem to have me in a twist on this decision of ours. I personally would pick a different name than Amethyst, Aerowen sounds perfect for you. Do try your best when meeting pokemon that you don't talk to them when around other people. Shadow and Gladiolus will be with you on your journey. Have fun and come back with boyfriend~!"_

"_I'll do my best mother, and you wish! The man that captures my heart would end up being brain fried by Gladi! Not to mention the horrors that Shadow would put the man through. I'm off mom, do try to keep the boors twisting like a serperior!"_

"_I will, Sapphire! And do say hello to your friends as well!"_

Aerowen sighed as her memories of leaving the comforts of the castle for her first pokemon journey. So different and captivating it was to her thirteen-year-old eyes, that she scarcely remembers those hard days of having to rough it out in a storm or escape a trapinch, who later became her flygon, or defeating a megalomaniac bent on making the world 'beautiful' again. She could only sigh in fondness of being in love for the first time before it was crushed by another. They still remained friends despite the baggage they both carried. He was now being trained to become a gym leader or part of the elite four, she wouldn't know. All she knew was that he was being trained to replace someone and that was it. She was champion of Kalos and princess of the entire region as well. Sapphire Julianus was her real name, Aerowen Artemidoros was her alias. She set her sights on the horizon. A journey awaits her.

Wingulls flew overhead as the boat Aerowen was on came closer to its destination. Said person could only gaze out at the blue sea set before her. She was Champion of Kalos and was being sent to Unova on a mission or vacation by her mother's words. She wouldn't call it a mission or a vacation but an opportunity to get away from the monotony of being a royal and champion. She sighed in happiness as the sea breeze tousled her black hair before a clacking sound caught her attention. She gazed at her bag knowingly of who was making that sound. Xerneas, the legendary fairy Pokémon of life, was quite adamant that it will not leave her until she passes. She brought along some of her champion team; Shade the absol, Lixue the sylveon, and Arthur the talonflame…and a little stow away, Shadow Jr. Mischievous little zorua didn't know she knew he was there in her bag.

She had two bags, one with all her items on her journey around Kalos and the other was for her Pokémon and the starters Professor Sycamore gave her. She began to think on Unova. It was among the few that didn't have a monarchy to rule it. Kalos and Unova had been quite close in the past and from her understanding, her family had ruled it after the tyrant king destroyed everything to bring back his precious Pokémon. She smiled in remembrance of how his Pokémon came back to him when she beat him in battle. She hoped they live happily with their eternal lives together. A whistle from the boat signaled that their destination was visible, and she took in the site of Unova's port city, Castelia.

From there, she was to go to Nuvema town to visit Professor Juniper. She smiled widely at the thought of all the new sights she would 'see' and new friends she might encounter along the way. She thought back to her home of Kalos and Diantha, the champion of Kalos in her stead while away, before shaking her head from the negative thoughts she harbored for the positive thoughts. She sighed as she picked her two bags up, clacking increasing in tandem from Xerneas, and set out to meet whoever was to help guide her to Nuvema town.

She took one step off the deck when Lixue appeared from her bag in a flash, striking a pose to announce his arrival. She rolled her eyes at the sylveon's silly antics before throwing her arms up in the air and giving a whoop of excitement, uncaring of who was around her. Lixue also gave a cry of excitement as he gently ran around her a few times before standing next to her, two ribbons wrapped around her left leg. Aerowen looked down at the sylveon with a giant grin and said Pokémon gave a cry of glee. Shopping~!

Oh, she needed so many things. Ingredients for her homemade pokepuffs, her Pokémon hated store bought one. She began to think over a list. She didn't need much for herself, aside from water bottles, a tent, and a good-sized sleeping bag. Her Pokémon were the ones that had the most needs. Shade was a hoarder when it came to pokepuffs while Lixue was a messy eater as Arthur was the neat freak of them and Shadow Jr. love to play pranks to get a couple more pokepuffs to eat. Xerneas was indifferent with eating them. Pokepuffs were pokepuffs to the legendary and ate both kinds, store bought and homemade.

Aerowen gave a smile as she left the docks to see if anyone was to be her guide to Nuvema town. A cough to her left caught her attention and she looked to see a bizarre man in painter's clothes, but he held the air of an experienced trainer. He gave a short bow to her as she did the same. The man looked at her with a painter's eye before she tilted her head to the left, confused.

"Miss Artemidoros, I presume?" She nodded twice as she gave a smile. He smiled at her as he opened his arms in a wide manner.

"I am Burgh of the Unovan Gym leaders. When your professor asked for you deliver some of Kalos' starters to Professor Juniper, the professor jumped at the chance to study some of Kalos' pokemon. It does seem like you brought one of the fairy types as well." He said as he looked at Lixue with a painter's glint in his eyes. Lixue gave a bark of confusion but didn't like how he stared at him. Aerowen patted him on the head to make the fairy type give a cry of contentment, using his ribbons to move the hand to scratch his head but the hand moved away. She brought a hand to her bag to stop Xerneas' attempts to get out of the ball to look at its new surroundings. Having a near 10-foot-tall Pokémon may seem ordinary but if it was a legendary, all hell would break loose. She looked at Burgh again, but he shook his head. "This is neither the time nor place to do that, Miss Artemidoros."

"Call me Aerowen. Being called miss all the time gets tiring and many people do that in Kalos as is. Now, can you direct me to Nuvema town? Lixue here can tell Shade where I need to go." Said Pokémon gave a bark of confirmation before looking at Burgh. He seemed quite confused but looking at Aerowen as she nervously smiled and laughed before sighing. She must have a no sense of direction with keeping to roads. So, he told the fairy type Pokémon where they needed to go, all the while thinking that he must look like an insane man for talking to a Pokémon. She left with the directions and Burgh left to go back to his gym.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

_-Two hours later-_

Aerowen was walking in tow with Shade in front and Lixue beside her. The fairy type always had two ribbons on her left wrist, as a guide. She had been classified as legally blind a few weeks before she came to Unova. Arthur was perched ahead in a tree, not far from the entrance of the town, as he watched for anyone that even tried to get near his trainer/mistress. All her Pokémon viewed her as mistress and she was resigned being that, but she had to remind them that there were very few people that could understand how Pokémon talked. Pokémon either learned how to talk like a human or used psychic abilities to talk.

Talking and understanding Pokémon was a family ability. Being a Julianus meant being a mediator for Pokémon and humans. Her family wasn't always known as Julianus but Aerowen shook her head of the thoughts of her family. Her older sister, 'heir' to the Kalos throne, was known as Freya and her twin was known as Fredric. She was the youngest and the boors, what her mother calls the nobles or council, decided she was to be the heir instead of her older sibling. She was supposed to be a prime and proper lady, but she wasn't like that. She embraced being out in nature and communing with the various Pokémon inside/outside the palace. Her mother only seemed to encourage her 'wild' behavior by taking her out into various places in Kalos. She loved it and loved her mother all the more when they talked to the Pokémon about humans and how to best pacify their anger.

This went on until she reached ten. She was introduced to some Pokémon the council got her. The Pokémon were outright obedient and never questioned her on anything. It was like they were meant to be statues and not her friends. She did try asking them why they were like that once to her mother and she was tight lipped about it, acting not like her mother at all. The boors had gone behind her mother's back and constructed something on a Pokémon's home, making the Pokémon there very angry. Her mother had tried to have it torn down, but bureaucratic red tape prevented her from tearing it down and she had to play a puppet for a bit with Sapphire, her real name, to discourage 'wild' behavior and act like proper.

Lixue pulled back on his ribbons and it broke Aerowen's inner thoughts as she looked down at the fairy type to get a cry from Shade and Arthur that they were in Nuvema town. Xerneas was in its ball most of the journey. When outside of its ball, it stayed close to Aerowen whenever possible. She tilted her head to the right a bit and walked in, having recalled Arthur and Shade. She looked around to see the blurred outlines of the houses and people. She wasn't completely blind, but all she could see were blurred outlines of anything far away.

"There you are, Artemidoros!" A feminine voice called out to her from behind and she looked around frantic to find the voice who called her. Lixue tugged her left wrist and she looked down at him. She then saw a faint image of someone in front of her. Faintly blurry but she could see some detail. Oh! This must be Professor Juniper!

"I'm sorry Professor! You have to know that I can't see well. Professor Sycamore should've told you about my blindness. Ahem, aside from that light blunder, I have the starters professor told me to give you. If you need anything…" She said to the professor before said person pointed to a building. She followed the finger and could see the outlines of a couple teenagers near the building, a man and woman. She couldn't see any facial features from her distance, but she knew they were a man and a woman. The professor must've waved them over as she couldn't catch their names…

Juniper called out at the top of her lungs. "Cheren, Bianca. Come over here and say hello!"

Aerowen winced, almost deafened from the professor screaming into her ear. She took a step back and moved her jaw to force open her ear canals. One problem with being able to talk to Pokémon and understand them was that her hearing to hear a shrill whistle meant for canine Pokémon. Not enough to where everything damaged her hearing but enough to hear the little Pokémon's voices. Lixue's ribbons rubbed in a soothing way and she took comfort in it. She saw the teens come over and the woman seemed to trip on air before she began to fall to the ground. Not having to need a command, Lixue unwrapped his ribbons from his trainer's wrist and positioned himself to catch the woman in her fall. He bore her weight as she used him as a stand to get back up before giving a cry of hello.

"Professor," said Cheren, "Why call us over when someone from Kalos is supposed to meet us here?"

Before Juniper could answer, the Pokémon who helped Bianca let out a yipping cry. Either it was a hello or a way of saying that it was right there, he wouldn't know but he did notice how different it looked. It was blue and looked quite girly in his opinion, so he assumed it was female. The 'female' Pokémon seemed to walk back to her trainer and wrap two ribbons around her left wrist.

Said trainer smiled. "Looks can be deceiving, Cheren, was it? I'm from Kalos and Professor Juniper, can you tell me why you called them over?"

Aerowen asked as she looked back at the semi-blurry outline of the Professor, who in turn gave a smile at her question. "Cheren and Bianca here need someone to go on a journey with, since their friend is deathly afraid of Pokémon and moved to Hoenn. Not sure if that would be any good for them but, the fact remains that they need someone around their age to take a journey with."

Bianca watched the exchange of information with the professor and the Kalos teenager when she looked at the Pokémon next to her and almost fainted at her lack of notice. This was Aerowen Artemidoros! Champion of Kalos and pokepuff chef! She was standing near her idol and she failed to notice her! Stupid airheadedness! Curse you! "Cheren! It's Aerowen Artemidoros?! I can't believe the champion of Kalos is here! In Unova! Cheren, I'm standing before my idol!"

Cheren clammed up for a moment. He stared at the girl for a brief second, then coughed before pushing his glasses further up his nose. He was certainly surprised at this revelation but to know she was champion to boot as well, this might be an interesting journey after all. He looked discretely at the Pokémon next to her and it shook its head, as if saying it wasn't going to fight.

"Lixue isn't going to fight your starters. When professor said that you needed someone to journey with, it means I'll be taking that journey with you and I will have a starter from Unova to be more qualified. I might challenge the gyms to see what challenge they can give me, and I might not. I'm already champion of one region, being champion of two regions is too much for me."

Aerowen said as she patted Lixue on the head as the fairy type seemed content to be patted and scratched where the hand went. Cheren took notice of the Pokémon looked when being given affection, she must really love getting attention. He absentmindedly began trying to make connections on what made the Kalos champion how she was as the professor came forward with three pokeballs. "These three hold the starters. Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig. Bianca, Cheren, Aerowen. Choose one to start your journey with."

Oshawott was a water type so while Aerowen wanted the advantage with water for later gyms, she looked at the other two. Tepig was a fire type and she had gone for a fire type when she first started. Snivy was her best bet. She smiled at the thought before choosing the ball Snivy was in.

"Snivy, your new name is Mimosa." Aerowen said as she released Mimosa so he/she could get acquainted with her team. She pulled her dex out to confirm that Mimosa was indeed a female and was glad that another female was on the team for Shade to talk to. Speaking of Shade, she patted her bag to ensure her team was still there and four clacks soothed her fears. There wasn't one time where her team was stolen from her and given back to her by said person as he/she was bodily threatened by her fire/psychic starter.

"I choose Oshawott." Bianca said as she picked up the pokeball with Oshawott. Cheren choose Tepig. He turned towards the Kalos champion with a glint in his eyes and she smiled at him, possibly not noticing the glint. She just continued to smile as she looked down at the snivy with curiosity clearly written in her face.

"I challenge you, Artemidoros." He said before she snapped her head up to him, surprise written clear across her face before a blooming smile appeared on her face. "I gladly accept but, call me Aerowen. Being called my last name and miss is very annoying to me. Plenty of people do that in Kalos as is." She said and he nodded. "What are the rules? I clearly have an advantage with experience in battle than you two do, so some rules need to be placed."

Her statement caused Cheren to think. Yes, she has advantage with experience in battle and could easily wiped the floor with a single Pokémon alone, if need be. But having rules to ensure it was fair was encouraging. "You can't use any of your champion team on us. Just the ones we got is all. Second, the first one to faint or too injured to continue wins."

"Some good thinking Cheren. I concede to these rules and will only use Mimosa." She said before seeing Cheren enlarge Tepig's pokeball, blurry as hell but she saw it happen. "Mimosa against Tepig."

She muttered before forming a whistle in her throat until she remembered her new Pokémon didn't know the whistle system. Well, after the battle, she'll begin to teach Mimosa the different whistle tones she would use during battle. She thought back to first time she got Pyre, he only knew tackle and leer. It was a possibility that Mimosa knew them as well and she was willing to try it out.

"Tepig, use tackle!" Cheren said, ordering Tepig to tackle Mimosa.

"Mimosa, dodge and retaliate with a leer before giving him a good tackle in return." Mimosa gave a cry of confirmation, but she got hit from the forward and looked at her opponent with her meanest glare as she retaliated with a tackle. Tepig shuddered and took the tackle head on, giving a cry of pain causing Aerowen to flinch a bit. Cheren took a calculated look before issuing Tepig to use tail wag.

"Look down, Mimosa." She said and her Pokémon obliged, but clearly confused about why her head was down. A stampede of little hooves told her that her opponent was going to tackle her, and she retaliated by tackling him in turn. Both gave cries of pain and struggled to get up. A blue leg stood in front of them both before they were picked up by their trainers.

"Is Tepig ok, Cheren?" Cheren had squirted some potion on Tepig, causing the little fire pig to squirm some in his arms but he looked at Aerowen with Mimosa.

"Yes, he's fine but why did you Pokémon stop either one from continuing?"

"They wanted to battle until neither one could move properly, so Lxiue stepped in as mediator."

'_Now I see. The fairy type stepped in so neither one would injury each other beyond what we help them with.'_ Cheren thought as Tepig squirmed in his arms more.

"Dammit Moccus! Stay still!" He said before the tepig stopped squirming in his arms to look at him and gave a squeal of happiness to have a name. Moccus nuzzled his trainer's cheek as Bianca helped Aerowen with Mimosa. The little snivy made it apparently clear that she disliked the potion sensation on her body, by hissing as best she could as the potion worked to heal her. But it didn't matter as Bianca stood not far away to initiate a battle with Aerowen. Lixue gave a small tug on Aerowen's left leg and she looked down to see the ribbons pointing towards Bianca.

"I'm your next opponent, Miss Artemidoros!" Aerowen gently shook her head negatively.

"Don't call me miss. I've been called miss too many times from my time as Champion, so just call me my normal name." She said with a smile before setting Mimosa down. The snivy looked at the Oshawott with content cry before both gave a small battle cry to signal their readiness for battle. Bianca, new to being a trainer, called out her first move along with Oshawott's new name.

"Kanaloa, tackle!"

"Mimosa, try to dodge before using tackle and follow it up with leer."

Kanaloa attacked first, hitting Mimosa head on with everything his little body could. The snivy gave a cry of pain and tackled it in return for hurting it. She then gave him the meanest glare she could muster, making him shudder at the glare and backing away slightly. She gleefully went after her opponent, giving him a tackle to the side before once more to the front. She was about to deal one more tackle for good measure when she was picked up from behind, making her hiss a bit and releasing vine whip to hit whoever picked her up.

"Lixue, bring her here and put her down." Her trainer's voice came in and she noticed her vine whip wasn't doing much damage against the older Pokémon. Lixue brought her over to her trainer and she was picked up, but she got sprayed by the horrid potion, making her hiss in retaliation. She looked at the older Pokémon at her trainer's left side and cocked her head, confused as to why he wore such an odd badge on his neck. She then looked up at her trainer's eyes and found they were lightly glazed silver. A beautiful color but weren't human eyes not glazed over like hers were?

Bianca used a potion on Kanaloa, all while looking disheartened by the events. She wanted to beat her idol but seems like some rumors were true. Experience in battle beats a green horn trainer any day. She could have brought out one of her other Pokémon to wipe the floor with them, but her idol agreed to terms that Cheren told her.

"Bianca? Don't be sad. I've lost battles in Kalos and I'll possibly lose battles here. I'm not overly experienced in Pokémon battles like older adults are but I know when I'm bound to lose and not lose." Bianca looked at her idol and noticed her eyes, asking about them.

"Oh, my eyes? I was announced as legally blind a few weeks before coming here. Lixue here is my seeing eye Pokémon but it doesn't mean I'm completely blind. I can still make out what you, professor Juniper, and Cheren look like." Aerowen said, with her hands on her hips and her face serious. Cheren blinked in surprise at the statement but it's what possibly made the champion of Kalos unique. Bianca gasped but giggled all the same. All the while, they held their Pokémon in their arms. Except Cheren, Moccus was on the ground.

"_Can we get going already? I'm fucking starving here, Wen."_

"_Why do you say that, mister Lixue?"_

"_Huh? Why fucking not? I'm hungry!"_

"_I'm not. I had food already."_

"_You've not had food until you've tried Wen's pokepuffs. They are delicious!"_

Aerowen ignored the conversation between Lixue and Mimosa and choose to listen to the conversation between Bianca and Cheren. She didn't want to suddenly begin talking to her Pokémon like she normally did at the league, where she could converse with Xerneas on the various things it had experienced over the thousand year before it went to sleep. It was an interesting experience but her experience with said conversation were often interrupted by visits to the palace to keep up with her royal duties. She never hated conversing with her Pokémon, it was just awkward to have other people look at her with judgmental eyes.

"Aerowen, can you come with me to talk to my parents? My dad might not let me go." Bianca said and her idol gave a nod while smiling. She grabbed Aerowen's hand and pulled her along, all without considering that she was legally blind and needed her seeing eye Pokémon with her at all times. That left Cheren, Mimosa, and Lixue outside. Mimosa was on Lixue's back as the fairy type Pokémon looked at the door anxiously for her trainer. Muffled shouts and curses were tossed around inside before Bianca came running out with eyes red from crying and Aerowen angry at Bianca's dad.

"Damn fucking idiot…Trying to keep his daughter from having a Pokémon journey…" Angry mutters were heard from Aerowen as she adjusted her hat on her head and soothing her hair as best she could. Frazzled that the jackass that was Bianca's father was being a giant idiot, she tried to think calming thoughts, but she really couldn't calm down. She needed a psychic type to help her keep calm at times and as well to round out her team. She then began to think back to Kalos and how much time she had left before figuring she had a year before the badge run came about.

The Badge run was something she thought of when reigning champion of Kalos for 6 years as so many people came to victory road to only to stay on the road to challenge whoever came after them. While it built much experience for the challengers, too many Pokémon were injured or hurt while traversing the road to get to the elite four and its champion. The gyms were running a little low on badges to hand out as well since so many people challenged them to get said item. So, the badge run gave the elite four a much-needed opportunity to evaluate what the gyms needed to make sure their gyms stayed challenging and secure.

The secure part came from the rise of Team Plasma rallies in Kalos. It wasn't wholly welcomed but it was a very slow rise as it was mostly in Unova where Team Plasma was on the rise. Why it hadn't picked up much speed was because of Team Flare and Lysandre's near attempt to end humanity to make the world 'beautiful' again. The prospect of releasing your Pokémon after one team had tried to end humanity, along with Pokémon kind, wasn't very welcoming to many minds in Kalos. And after 6 years as reigning champion, with any challengers coming and going within those years, she wanted to get her feet wet in a new area before the badge run started and planted her squarely in the champion area of the elite four.

It was with great reluctance on the other members to let her go about her way, with orders to not USE the fairy type in Unova, and greater importance to experience regions outside Kalos. It would broaden her horizons on what to expect from other regions as Kalos only had to offer so much in terms of Pokémon. She wanted to leave any fairy type in Kalos since fairy type wasn't widely accepted in other regions yet, but two fairy types came along.

Adjusting her hat, one she got from a store in Lumiose city, she gave a bright smile at Bianca and Cheren as they waited ahead of her. Mimosa and Lixue walked alongside her, the former on the latter's back as the latter's ribbons were wrapped securely yet loosely on her left wrist. It made her think back to a training regimen she made up for her team back in Kalos and sighed softly as her new team would have to go through a regimen based on their advantages or weaknesses. All while she thought this, the wheels of the heroes slowly begin to turn and twist to ensnare both in its grasp.


	2. First Meetings

**Queen's feather**

**Chapter 2**

**-Author notes-**

**Here's the second chapter~! In all honesty, why hasn't anyone made a small joke with N's name yet? Seems like I'll be the first. Also, Aerowen will be her main name for a vast majority of the story. Sapphire will come in after certain events occur. May rank this M with the next two chapters...They're a copy of each other except one scene, that's where its different. Time skips will be underlined and Italicized, while scene changes with xoxoxo will be Bolded and underlined. Titles will be underlined and bolded, while author notes from here on out will be bold. Another also, will introduce some german in the next chapter. Don't worry, translation will be at the end of the chapter. Last also, warning of certain words coming from the shiny Sylveon.  
**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Aerowen gave a small yawn as they entered Acculmula town for the second time in her journey. Shade was behind her as Arthur was flew above, circling and swooping down to ensure no one got close to her. Lixue just took everything in stride as Mimosa looked around at everything in a disinterested yet amazement. Along the way to the town, Aerowen caught a Lillipup that she named Risk. She did need to get Mimosa checked for anything and looked at Lixue with a smile.

"Hey, Lix. Can ya tell me where the Pokémon center is?" She whispered to the fairy type and said type gave a cry before leading her to the Pokémon center, and in front of said center was Professor Juniper. She waved to the professor and walked by her, knowing that the professor was going to explain things to Cheren and Bianca about how Pokémon centers work and whatnot. She walked to the counter and placed Mimosa on it, asking if the nurse could do a checkup on her. The nurse nodded and told her it was going to be twenty to twenty-five minutes for Mimosa to get fully checked out.

She sat down at a table and pulled a magazine closer to her before frowning, it wasn't in braille. While their trainer sat the table getting increasingly frustrated with being legally blind; Shade, Arthur, and Lixue wondered over to the window to check out what was going on outside. A rally and one that seemed not bolding well for those there. Arthur had perched himself on Shade's blade, even if they were the same height, he weighed less than she did and was able to balance on her blade. Lixue was fast asleep, not caring what was going on outside.

"_Hey Shade, what do you think is going on with that rally?"_

"_That I do not know Arthur. I'm not obliged to care about anything that doesn't pertain to the well-being of our trainer. By Arceus, it difficult to not call her that."_

"_I don't give two shits about some dumb rally. Any trainer trying anything funny to our trainer is getting a fucking moonblast or shadowball to the balls or face!"_

Lixue said as he woke briefly to interact with his fellow Pokémon before falling back asleep. Being a guide Pokémon was hard work and he was hungry. Aerowen looked to the outlines of her Pokémon and smiled as they conversed amongst themselves before going back to the magazine, trying her hardest to not try to get her face closer to see the blurred words. As she stared at the magazine, a green haired individual came walking in and saw her Pokémon.

"_Hey Shade, what should we do if our trainer gets the twitches from seeing that rally?"_

"_Let her handle the situation and not try to stick out too much."_

Shade said as she sat there, looking at the rally with disinterested eyes. She was more concerned about her trainer than some human rally. She looked at Lixue and sighed. Great, the fairy type was hard to wake up with loud noises or rough handling. He woke up to gentle handling and soft noises but, he was a loose mouth when woken from a nap or rudely awakened from slumber and he was normally like that most of the time. Her red eyes caught a pale green haired person heading their way and discretely looked at her mistress. Seems like he was headed to them and not their mistress, good. Said person, smelled like a teenager and male, patted her head with a smile as she looked at him with confused eyes.

"Hello there, Absol. Seems like your far from your home in the mountains."

He said as she registered his statement. It was true she was far from her mountain home, but her mountain home wasn't here in Unova but in Kalos. She noticed an aura around him that was akin to her mistress but so different. She tilted her head slightly to the right and stared at him in further confusion. Her trainer's aura was mixed with Xerneas' aura but that was all she could figure out as she had been exposed to the legendary and fought alongside said Pokémon. If only Mordicai were here to at least make more sense of what this aura around the teen was, but he wasn't. Then again, the teen was still petting her head and far from where she wanted it to go.

"_Hey Shade, why is this person petting you?"_

"_That I do not know, Arthur."_

"Your name is Shade? It's nice to meet you." Said teen said while grinning broadly. That alone didn't cause Arthur to squawk in wonder. It was the fact that the human actually heard them speak! And he was another person to understand them too!

"_Holy Arceus! You can understand us?! Shade, this awesome! Wait till…"_

"_No."_

Shade said before standing and giving a rough kick to Lixue, causing fairy type to waken with a sailor's mouth.

"_Wha… Shade, why the fuck did you kick me? Can't you see I'm taking a fucking nap?"_

"_Our trainer seems to be looking for us as she can't seem to find the counter."_

She said before walking away with Arthur and Lixue, the latter running to help his trainer as the former still perched on her blade but still looking at the teen. Many questions whirled around her head. Why was this teen able to hear them talk when only their trainer could understand them? Many questions came and went but one stood out amongst them. How was he able to hear them? Something had to have happened to enable him to understand them or he was born with it, like their trainer was.

"Why be with a trainer when the wild is much better? Isn't it better to be free and wild?" The teen said to them and causing Shade to stop. She looked at him with confused eyes. Wild and free? Her mistress once asked if she wanted to go back home but she squarely told her mistress that she wasn't leaving. Plus, Arthur and Lixue were foreign Pokémon that didn't know what berries to eat and what to avoid. She turned her back without giving the teen an answer and walked to her mistress.

Aerowen smiled down at Mimosa as the snivy was given a clean bill of health. The checkup was shorter than she was told but she was told to make sure her snivy was given a proper nutrition and exercise. She then began to think of the training regimen and wondered if Cheren and Bianca would be glad to join in. She didn't know them very well and this could be a good way to break the ice in making them her friends. She looked to a source of commotion and saw various blurry blobs standing in front of a podium set in the center of a grassy area in the center of town. She felt Cheren begin pulling her towards it and she couldn't help but feel a bit angry with him. Why was he wanting her to come to this nonsensical commotion anyway?

That's when she heard a man's words. Free Pokémon and liberate those that were enslaved by humans. She looked at speaker with narrowed harsh eyes. She could make out the man was dressed in an archaic fashion and had green hair, that was all she could make out. But his words…They felt wrong, skin writhing wrong. The man left with his name lingering on the air, Ghetsis. She adjusted her hat on her head and muttered.

"Jumping into the Shaperdo tank here but it's worth a shot." She went to where Ghetsis had stood and cleared her throat.

"Good people and trainers. Let not that man's words fool you. Freeing Pokémon on a whim isn't right! He knows not what makes your Pokémon happy or how hard the hardships you went through to get where you are! The happiness your Pokémon express to you comes in many forms and he does not know how your Pokémon asks when asked something! He thinks selfishly! Your Pokémon know your heart and you know their heart. Ask yourself, is it wise to release your Pokémon when they are happy with you or is it better to just release them without telling them a reason? If you release them on a whim, they'll think you hate them and no longer want them. That'll hurt them more than you know it! Ask them and see how they respond. Thank you."

Aerowen exclaimed to the crowd before bowing to them and walking to where Cheren and Bianca were, with Lixue guiding her. People took a moment to think and filed by, thanking her for opening their eyes and went about their day. Cheren heard the speech and felt it rang true and clear in his ears, but he aimed to be champion like Aerowen and possibly could challenge her if he went to Kalos. He was set on doing another battle, but he saw her begin to deflate as she pulled her hat over her eyes.

"Should've thought that more through." She said as her words began hitting home. Those were so like her mother when people began to ask if they should release their Pokémon or keep them. She also did a speech on her second year of champion. By all rights, the man could've been champion if he hadn't pulled out his last Pokémon. The poor dear was ragged and looked ready to keel over at any moment. She had let her anger get the better of her and thrashed the man for abusing the poor thing, but the Pokémon defended his trainer, telling her that it was happy. By regulation rules, she had to take the Pokémon away from the man and allowed the experience to fuel a speech. One that caused two members of the elite four to chastise her for going without at least practicing it. She had winged it from the start, and it was a big hit.

"You winged it from the beginning, didn't you?" A nod from the champion gave Cheren what he needed to know. He sighed and patted her shoulder lightly. Her blush went down some but at least she didn't look so down. Aerowen straightened up and adjusted her hat on her head. She gave Cheren a smile before opening her mouth to thank him, but someone beat her to it.

"Your Pokémon…Just now…it was saying…" A green haired teenager said, making the words fast and awkward.

"Slow down, slow down. What do you mean you heard them talk? That doesn't make any logical sense." Cheren said but the fellow teen didn't look at him but at Aerowen. She looked back at him and smiled. Lixue gave a bark of warning to the person and she patted the fairy type on the head. Said fairy type didn't mind it but she wouldn't take her eyes off the green haired teen. Aerowen looked at the teen with questions in her head but his eyes seemed an unfathomable greenish color, or so her vision could tell. Why did his eyes look so familiar? She could only chalk it up to her dreams being a jumbled mess, this was why she wanted a psychic type. They could peer into her dreams and at least give her a sense of where her dreams were telling her.

"Your Pokémon…They speak of such praise for you…Oh my…" He said as he looked at the Pokémon at the trainer's side. He looked back at the trainer for said trainer to tilt her head to the left slightly, but he was conflicted with how he should proceed. He could only think of one solution, a Pokémon battle, and as much as he hated putting his friends through such hurt and abuse, this was a sure way to gauge her.

"A battle? Sure!" She said before pulling out a pokeball and tossing it a bit to her left, causing the teen beside her to let out a curse. But the desired effect went off, making a snivy appear. It looked quite disinterested and looked outright bored but once he let out one of his friends, the expression changed to one of intrigue and excitement. He looked at the trainer of the snivy.

"My name is N." He said, and she smiled in turn.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, N…It better than having F, C, or B for a name." She said, and he bristled with anger. How dare she insult him like so?! Wait, she wasn't. She was just making a comment on his name and that was it. N took a calming breath and looked at the snivy. Something didn't seem right.

"_Ready when you are mistress~."_

That voice caused her right hand to lightly smack her face. Does the little fox really need to come out when…oh wait, she pulled the wrong pokeball out? She fished through her bag and, getting frustrated, bent down to let Lixue help her. Pulling out the correct one, after passing by Arthur and Xerneas' ball several times, she whistled to Shadow Jr. to stop his merry making and get back to her side.

Mistress…That Pokémon called her mistress. N fumed silently as he ordered Nincada to scratch the Snivy. It hit from the right side but the Snivy didn't look remotely hurt, just a small annoyance was all nincada caused it. That was until the Snivy wasn't a Snivy anymore, but a Zorua.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, Shadow Jr? Your pops was better at illusions than you are, and he pulled that kind of stunt daily." She said before Jr hopped up on her shoulder, using Lixue as a stand, and nuzzled her left cheek with affection. Jr loved his mistress with his life. Even when his menma was gone from this mortal coil and joined with Arceus in the heavens, he owned her his life for being there when he was down. He looked at his mistress' opponent with an amused glint to his eyes and snickered at the male's expression of shock before it morphed into a cool mask.

N was shocked when the Snivy morphed into a Zorua but he soon masked it as his opponent pulled out what seemed the correct pokeball and threw to the left, until a near ten foot Pokémon appeared and the woman was cursing all sorts of words to express her frustration. The Pokémon, looking like a Sawbuck but more antlers and almost no hoof, looked at its trainer with what would presume an unamused expression on its face. It stepped back from the battle and the woman tossed another pokeball towards him, looking like a normal pokeball, and out popped a bird, one not like he had seen before. Again, the woman began cursing and screamed frustration, exclaiming that it was unfair that she couldn't see her own…Oh…_OH_, now he knew his opponent was blind. Or at least what was perceived as legally blind.

"CHEREN! GET OVER HERE!" Aerowen shouted out, making Cheren jump in his skin with surprise at the tone in her voice. He went to her side and she trust her bag at him, but he looked so confused at what she wanted.

"Try to find Mimosa's ball. I don't trust myself with trying to find the damn thing." He opened his mouth before she pointed to the near ten-foot Pokémon next to her, and then to the bird perched on its horns. "That's why!"

Cheren wanted to know so much more on what kind of Pokémon the tall one was, but with the urgency of her request/demand, he put it aside and handed her two same colored balls. She took them and squatted next to her seeing eye Pokémon, whispering to it and she had her answer when the feminine fox-thing wrapped her ribbons on the one in her left hand. She patted the girl fox-thing and stood up, tossing the one in her left to open to…an absol…

"DAMMIT, LIXUE! YOU TOLD ME THAT WAS MIMOSA'S POKEBALL! JR. DON'T EVEN DARE PIPE UP WITH SOME SARCATIC COMMENT! ARG!" She exclaimed in all her frustration, hearing Jr. snicker at her misery. It didn't really help when she had grabbed Xerneas' ball and threw it, making the legendary appear in a beginner's battle. It also didn't help that Jr. also confused Lixue with which pokeball was Mimosa's. She sometimes hated being legally blind; either with living or in Pokémon battles, she got so frustrated with who's was whose ball to throw. She just tossed the other one and heard the familiar cry of Mimosa before she gave a groan of relief. Finally, the Pokémon she needed to have out.

"Sorry about that, N. Shall we continue our battle or try some other time?" She said, with a smile on her face. N tapped his left pointer finger on his chin, he could let this slide and go away to report to his father, but he wouldn't get a gauge on how strong his opponent actually was. And from the feeling he was getting from the near ten-foot-tall sawbuck lookalike, she was experienced. There was also the issue of his 'babysitters' lurking around to watch the happenings. They would act if he took too long to get away from a situation.

"Continue, but next time, let your opponent know if your blind or not." She giggled nervously. "So ya noticed that? *sigh* Alright, you have first move." She said before N gave a small smile.

"Nincada, scratch from the flank."

"Mimosa, dodge and counter with leer before leading it up with tackle."

Both Pokémon gave a cry of acknowledgement as Nincada buzzed towards Mimosa's left flank and nearly succeeded scratching her but succeeded at getting a nasty glare in return for its attack before it was knocked back a foot or so with the impact from the tackle. A sharp whistle caused both Pokémon to look to the source and Mimosa saw her trainer slapping a hand on her face, muttering about forgetting something. That was enough for Nincada to rush Mimosa head on and scratched her on her neck, making a shallow gash near an artery. Mimosa gave a cry of pain but retaliated by vinewhipping Nincada for the hurt it caused her before it fainted from the amount of damage it was caused by the vinewhip.

Her trainer picked her up and sprayed the horrid potion on her cut, but she felt somewhat grateful to her trainer for the healing. The cut was close to an artery and if the Nincada had tried to twist a bit closer, she would've bled out from internal bleeding. She nuzzled under her trainer's chin once before her trainer set her down, patting her on the head with a smile. Her opponent now was a Purrlion, looking at her with a bit of boredom in its eyes.

"Purrlion, use leer than use scratch on the Snivy!" As commanded, the Purrlion gave Mimosa a nasty glare causing her to shiver slightly before she was scratched on her left flank. She retaliated without her trainer's command, instead trusting a low sharp whistle to commence her vine whip. One, two, three, four, five…Five whips in succession and Purrlion wasn't quite happy with the whipping but it didn't look quite as good as before. Its body posture as a bit wobbly and it gave a gave a whimper when it pressed its left back lag on the ground. A sharp high whistle had Mimosa looking at her trainer once more. Instead of issuing a command to her, she was possibly trying to get the little fox to obey her or something. The distraction caused her damage to her left flank again and she felt her skin begin to tear some, the purrlion had advantage to the attack and took it. Mimosa acted on her anger and tackled the purrlion in retaliation. It gave a whimpering cry of pain and defeat as it fainted from the damage it had been incurred upon it.

Aerowen tilted her head to the left as she looked at Jr. giving a warning bark at someone, telling them that he would bite his groin if the male got any closer. Oh! Had she won?! She looked at the green haired blurry outline of the affirmed man/teen and smiled at him before holding her hand up.

"I don't need the money. Keep it. I hope your Pokémon aren't too hurt by Mimosa. Shadow Jr. here kept trying to keep my attention on him, attention seeking little Zorua." The mentioned Pokémon just gave a snicker and gave a lick to her cheek, causing his trainer to pet him on the head a bit. N took a side glance at her Pokémon and found they were healthy, but they weren't going to be in her hands for much longer if he got his wish. Freedom for all Pokémon, that was his dream. Even if it caused people to hate him, Pokémon were meant to be free. He heard a cry much different from a Sawsbuck and looked towards the Sawsbuck lookalike with a side glance, finding it looking at him. He was a bit taken back by the Pokémon looking at him, but he left as the people conversed with the blind girl. Something about the blind girl and the Sawsbuck lookalike just had him shiver lightly in both anticipation and worry, but he left to go back to the camp where the rest of the sages and Team Plasma were. All while thinking of the girl with silver eyes and a grin akin to a shining sun…


	3. Discovery and dreams (Resh)

**Queen's feather**

**Chapter 3**

**-Author notes-**

**Third chapter down~! Alright, this chapter has a hint of something sexual but nothing else. As stated in the previous chapter, this chapter comes in two parts; One for Reshiram and another for Zekrom. This chapter is for Reshiram. The next is for Zekrom, so those who read this chapter, and read the next chapter, you can skip to a label that says Dream Sequence. I'll have Bolded, Italicized, and underlined so you can see it. Also, German names are at the bottom. That language will popup here and there in later chapters, so I'll put translations either up here or at the end. Also, this chapter says its 6000 words, its not. This is the Reshiram chapter.  
**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

N yawned as another day came and went with little means of his dream becoming true. That girl's speech in Accumula town rendered the populace to not release their Pokémon as she had given them something to grasp at. People knew their Pokémon better than the next person; knew what they liked, hated, loved, feared, etc. But it didn't make much sense about the girl…She held an air about her that spoke of experience in battle, yet she seemed so caring of her Pokémon…Not one of them looked abused, neglected, or sign of trauma. Nothing!

Yet…He felt a surge of emotion, akin to meeting a long-time friend or rival, but there were also his dreams. Zekrom and Reshiram were calling out to their heroes but whom did he belong to? Which dragon would help him fulfill his dream of all the world's Pokémon free of humanity? He closed his eyes briefly before the cry of Sawsbuck lookalike caused him to snap his eyes wide open to discreetly look around for the source, before he pulled his hat down a tad to sigh lightly.

There was also that Pokémon of that girl…it seemed to be haunting him with its cry, likened to a forlorn lover seeking her/his lover after so long. It didn't help that said noise oft accompanied a melody. A soothing ancient melody, making everything stand still to listen to its powerful tune. But the song always ended abruptly when it began to go into a feminine voice, screams always ended the once soothing melody to sorrow filled cries of a Pokémon mourning its trainer. Its cries were echoed by an echolike bay and a deep scratchy roar, one filled with as with sorrow the other filled with rage, before the raged filled cry drowned out everything. The result of these dreams caused him quite couple problems, one was just now wilting away, while the other caused him to have will of steel when it came to those dreams.

They filled him with foreign emotions, making him thrash about in his sleep, crying out softly before waking up screaming or choking back a scream. They seemed to draw him in, trying to tell him something, but once he tried to reach for the answers they had, the foundation on which he stood on in the dreams fell away. Leaving him with those sounds as an afterthought, and causing a number of headaches of trying to research on what the sounds mean. He had discovered one of the ancient songs from his family was actually shared with another family, in Kalos, but they became dust and the current ruling family was just now looking into those songs while they, the Harmonia family, retained those songs, albeit more recent than they.

"Something amiss, my lord?" One of the grunts…Anatta, said, concerned for her lord's wellbeing. He had been uncharacteristically more agitated and tired than before Acculmula Town. They had all heard of the 'successful' attempt of one girl's words against the Sage Ghetsis's. The words seemed to ring clearer in those horrid trainers' ears than the Sage's. How could one girl manage to dissuade so many abusive trainers to releasing their Pokémon? Yet, their king seemed more set on not gaining much sleep after a few nights of 'nightmares'. From certain people in the camp, those 'nightmares' weren't horrible at all, but actually premonitions of feeling the legendary dragons trying to call out to their heroes. Just one detail that didn't seem to add up with all this…The cries of a sorrowful Pokémon in his dreams.

"Just tired is all." He said, adjusting his hat to not lean on his face. He had a glint in his eyes, and determined if he could get information on things. But first, the girl and her friends were surely in Striaton city by now. And would luck have it, they were close to said city, with the sage Ghetsis preparing to give another speech though making sure to be on the lookout for the blind girl. He had orders to not interact with the girl, but he wanted some information that she seemed to only have, and he will get it.

XoxoxoxoxoX

_Striaton city, a few hours later, Aerowen_

Aerowen wanted to slap Bianca silly for suggesting trying to go without Lixue for a few hours. He was her seeing eye Pokémon and she couldn't be without him guiding her. Sure, she could see blurry things that she could make out to be shapes and people but even glasses couldn't cure it. She began to weave through the grass, muttering apologies to any small Pokémon she stepped on. She stopped in the middle of the place and looked around with her limited sight before giving a small breath of triumph through her nose, before sitting down in the grass and laying back with a sigh of relief.

She was never able to do this sort of thing back home. If she did, she would be swarmed by beedrill like reporters wanting to get the latest scoop on her life; romantic or private. Here in Unova, she was an unknown to this place and could do things she wouldn't be able to do in peace. Like make Pokepuffs~! Now that required some major shopping to do. She couldn't even begin to count the number of times Shadow Jr. got into the batter of a batch and just gobbled it up like no tomorrow, before having to throw it up because it didn't settle well in his stomach. She looked at the blurred blue sky above her with a small lift of her lips, as she listened to the numerous Pokémon roaming around the place, just talking about daily things and other things. She closed her eyes and just listened…

A piercing scream had her sitting up in a second. She looked at the sky, finding the sun was beginning to set, cursing Bianca for not trying to find her after so long, but she also cursed herself for letting the time fly by so fast. Getting up, brushing the grass particles from herself as best she could, she took on tentative step before the other with her hands ahead of her, to ensure she didn't bump into anything or anyone in this place. She placed a hand on a crumbly concrete wall, and looked around the corner to immediately snap her head back from looking. She looked again, and saw blurred outlines of a couple people and a pink blob being hit by said people. She backed away from the corner and adjusted her cap, and softly patted her left side to make sure she had Mimosa's ball, before stepping around the wall to confront these idiots, or at least intimidate them into leaving the Pokémon alone.

"Huh? What are you doing here kid? Run along…?" Person on the left said, blurry dressed like one of those plasma grunts at the rally in Accumula town. Aerowen remained silent as she brought up Mimosa's ball, narrowing her eyes as she did. She had the wrong ball, but she had to deal with consequences later. For now, she'll have to intimidate them into leaving, if they didn't want to deal with a legendary…And said ball opened before she could even toss it out, making her see Xerneas with its head bowed, ready to attack the grunts. It gave a cry, pawing at the ground. It seemed it wasn't above hurting humans when wanting to help Pokémon.

"_Release the Munna or else you'll get mine horns in your gullet. It'll not be pleasant way to go, but humans have done worse to garner mine ire."_ Xerneas said, staring at grunts with eyes brim with determination. Aerowen knew once both people pulled out pokeballs to release their Pokémon, it was over. Her legendary wasn't a pushover, but she had to abide by Unova laws, and she didn't know where her bag was…She softly slapped her right hand to her face. She left it with Bianca. This has just been one mess after another, and to top it off, she didn't even need to command Xerneas on what to do. She would let the fairy legendary deal out justice itself, barring goring and limb ripping. And something caught her attention with hearing noises rushing towards her, to only see blurred outlines of a few Ariados, looking mighty peeved.

She gulped and looked at the battle seeing Xerneas preoccupied with low level pokemon, toying with them, before looking back to the Ariados. They crawled forward slowly, paying no attention to her legendary at all. A short bleeping cry went up, making her eyebrows raise in surprise at hearing a Kalos Pokémon cry in Unova…And sure enough, an Meowstic walked daintily out from the dark grass and it was followed by espurrs. She really wanted to rack her head with how a Kalos Pokémon had come to Unova of all places, but she was witnessing something quite odd…

She shut her eyes and clasped her hands over her ears as one of the espurrs unleashed a Disarming voice towards one of the Ariados, one on the far left. They, the Ariados, went running in different directions; one went closest to Xerneas left, another went zigzagging to the right, and the last one came running straight towards her and the Meowstic lifted its ears, lifting center Ariados with little effort before tossing it into a protruding metal pipe, effectively killing it but the psychic made sure it was truly dead as it pulled the body from the pipe before slamming it back onto it at a different angle, pulling the body once more off the pipe, though it flung it into deeper into the place, possibly in the woods.

Its ears closed before it turned towards the fight on the right, looking on with its little arms crossed. Aerowen looked at Xerneas' fight, seeing the blurred legendary handling the fight well, though it was prolonging the fight just to possibly teach the Plasma grunts what folly it was to mess with it, before looking to the fight with the Espurr and Ariados. From how it looked from her opinion, along with her limited sight, it was very much one-sided. It was faster than the espurr and was dancing around it, landing a minor Bug Bite here and there. But the little psychic was keeping up with it by landing Disarming Voice every chance it could. It was not to be…The Ariados decided that it was done playing with its 'food/prey' as it sped towards the little catlike psychic with more speed than it could turn to its advantage, and tried to bite its head off. A meowing like cry from the Meowstic beside her told her much.

"_Quite foolish, that one. Gifted he is, but inexperienced with battle. He would be dead if the mean one followed through with her attack, but a lesson was learned. The other one…is more foolish than my little mons."_

"I figure that Ariados attacking your little mon right now is…?" Aerowen said, lightly slapping a hand over her mouth to begin berating herself mentally for talking with the Pokemon when people were present. The Meowstic seemed amused, or the tone it used next indicating it.

"_A friend, gifted one, one who helped this old one with settling after being abandoned by her trainer. She does not kill my mons like others do. This old one has had many mons with her when she was abandoned but that has been long ago, and she is grateful for a few of her mons still alive today. She is happy to be here, away from annoying trainers, but gifted one seems to have much in store for her. This one may not be gifted in foresight as other types are, but she wishes to have both her mons go with you."_

Aerowen blinked in surprised at the request and tapped her chin once. "I promise on my life, and your mons life that they will be treated with the utmost respect deserved of them. And once this is over, I will bring them back here, if you wish."

The Meowstic shook its head, _"This old one has a few other mons that need tending to and in need of caring of. She needs not more mouths to feed if they know how not to fend for themselves. She does wish to have gifted one a gift as well, once this is over."_

It said, looking over to the scene with the Plasma grunts, and seeing something odd happen. Aerowen looked as well and blinked in surprise as the pink blob was floating next to a different colored blob, seemingly unharmed. A small cry next to her had her looking down to one of the Espurrs with something in its paws. She knelt slowly down and held both hands out, not moving them from their position until the espurr placed the item in her hand. She couldn't quite make out the colors, but it seemed like a smooth gem. She closed her hands slowly around it, to ensure the psychic wasn't trying to play tricks and lifted the item to her chest before bowing her head to the Meowstic, keeping it like that until it tapped her head with its right arm, and she stood slowly. She bowed her head again and looked at the two Espurrs waving their little arms at their Memma.

"_We'll miss you, Memma. Where gifted one is, this young one will be."_

The Meowstic waved back, bubbling emotions echoing in her tone,_ "And I too will miss you. Wherever the winds blow, and your feet lead you, this old one will know that gifted one will take good care of you. She will take you to this one's homeland but be good for her as she will to you. Bonded she is to Lady Xerneas, she will not allow any harm to come to you while in her care."_

The catlike psychic said before leaving her with two little Espurrs to place in her team. She smiled at them both before placing a pokeball in front of them.

"This is what I catch you with. Once it's done, I'll release you from the ball and place a ribbon on your left arm, but may I know your names or do you wish for me to give you names?", She said, looking at the two little Espurrs, one a shiny, her left, and the other normal. They looked at each other before giving a, _"Name us!"_ cry said it all. She smiled brightly at them, knowing what name to name the shiny, moving her hand gently to poke its little nose.

"I'll name you Lady Drachensonne* or Lady for short. How does that sound?", she said, gaining a resounding happy _"Yippy! This young one has a name!"_ before looking at the male, "And I'll name you Sir Heiliges Vertrauen* or Sir Vert for short."

"_This young one accepts the name of Sir Heiliges Vertrauen with pride. Its sounds better than Blue."_, the male Espurr said, his sister nodding in total agreement, _"Memma wasn't very good at naming us so, this one was named Blue and she was named Pink."_

Aerowen gave a nervous chuckle before hearing the sound of running feet, and scooped up the Espurrs into her arms to look towards the source of the noise to see Bianca and Cheren running towards her, but they stopped a few feet away from her as they stared up at Xerneas. Said Pokémon gave a toss of its head and rubbed the top of her head, skewing the hat a bit. Cheren pulled out his dex, wanting to know what it was but got an unknown error, before putting it away with a slight frustrated sigh. Bianca focused more on her and held out her bag with both arms.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot you needed your seeing eye Pokémon to get around normally and…Oh, those Pokémon are so cute! Did you just catch them?", she said, bouncing from one subject to another. Aerowen didn't know how to broach _that_ subject just yet, she just didn't want to constantly be asked what they were saying or anything. She found it tedious, knowing from experience of outright saying she could talk to Pokémon. She gave a soft sigh and smiled at both of them, but the little psychics beat her to speaking.

"_Hello, these ones are gifted one's Pokémon. This one and her brother haven't been caught yet, but she can now catch us and take up her promise."_, the female Espurr said, and she had to mentally sigh at how Cheren and Bianca couldn't understand the little psychic but a gasp from Bianca and, "What in the…?" from Cheren, confirmed that the Espurr was actually talking.

"_Gifted one, will you now catch us to allow us to travel with you?"_, the talking female Espurr said, moving in her arms to look at her. She nodded before setting both down to reach into her bag, held by Bianca, before tapping both with a pokeball. The ensuing twitching balls and tension was near cuttable with a scyther blade. Cheren pushed his glasses up his nose a bit and turned to her.

"What's this talk of a 'gifted one', Aerowen, and why did that Pokémon call you that?", he said, tone demanding yet asking.

"Its…something I don't talk about, Cheren. It's an ability I have, much like that man we met at Accumula town, but I know not to mention it.", She said, still holding the little gem the Espurrs gave her and held it to her chest.

"Then why not mention it when N told us?", Cheren said, and regretted it almost immediately. Aerowen's head snapped up to look at him with angered eyes.

"It's because of people like you and others, judging me whenever I talk to Pokémon, that make me hesitant to even talk about it. It sickens me that when I mention the ability that I get asked nearly every day about what some random Pokémon is saying. I love this ability of mine, but if I have to choose between having friends of Pokémon or humans, I would've choosen Pokémon. They understand better than humans can, but I don't sink that low. I was raised to accept my ability with dignity and continue marching forward, no matter what consequences may come from it.", She said, tone stern and infallible.

The statement had Cheren thinking over his questions, realizing that trying to poke and prod the Champion of Kalos to tell him her secrets wasn't the way to know her better. Being nice wouldn't cut it either, being truthful or honest was her game with people. If someone lied, she could play them like they would try to play her. His eyes began to widen at the realization of what she could possibly do with her experience and how to best give advice to someone like him.

"It's understandable that you would distrust someone wishing to know more about you, especially with that type of ability, but it doesn't mean we just want you around to look good or be better than anyone else. Cheren's just being himself, inquisitive and hardheaded. I maybe flighty and a bit dumb at times, but it doesn't mean that I will sit down and allow someone be bullied or push around like that.", Bianca said, leaping to her own defense but also lightly glaring at Cheren for being a hard ass on Aerowen. Cheren only coughed at his own slight idiocy for acting like that to her, but he needed every advantage that he could have to become champion. If it meant trying to get a more experienced trainer to become his rival, then so be it…A couple clicks had them looking at the pokeballs with varying emotions; Cheren was apprehensive, Bianca was happy, Aerowen was wary. A flash and both were out with a cry of relief.

"What happened today isn't mentioned at all. My ability is kept a secret, and no one will be taking Lady from me." Aerowen said, reaching into her bag to pull out a royal purple ribbon, complete with a tag. On it said, 'Pokémon Captured by Aerowen Artemidoros', and she tied the ribbon around its neck lightly, and it tugged on it once before saying, _"Gifted one, this young one adores this ribbon. It matches well with her color."_ She then reached into her bag to pull out a steel blue ribbon, presenting it to the male Espurr. He reached for it and she laughed lightly before tying it around his right arm. She'll probably transfer the ribbon to a different place to be more secure, but for now, it'll do. Another flash and Lixue's announcement of, _"I'm here bitches!"_, had her giving a blazing smile at Cheren and Bianca.

"Lixue, meet Lady Drachensonne and Sir Heiliges Vertrauen, or Lady and Sir Vert for short.", she said to the male Sylveon, before placing the gem in her bag and picking up Lady and placing Sir Vert on Lixue's back, "Let's go to the Pokémon center, it's almost dark and the gym will possibly be closed by the time we get back.", She said, to Cheren and Bianca, who nodded before walking alongside her but not before she recalled Xerneas to its ball.

"Aerowen, how long have you been Champion? I've been wondering how long you've held the title since you don't seem much older than us.", Bianca said, placing her left pointer finger on her chin as they sat in the waiting room of the Pokecenter.

"I've held the title since I was thirteen, so six years.", Aerowen said, smiling when Bianca's jaw dropped and Cheren did a spit take from his drink, nodding when Cheren opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out other than sputtering gibberish. Bianca was imitating a Magicarp, with how her mouth opened and closed like said fish. Lixue gave a slight tug on her left wrist and she got up from her seat, and went to the counter be given a room for the night. Holding Lady in her arms, she went to her assigned room and released all but Xerneas from their confinement. Placing her bag on desk, she went about getting ready for bed, even though it wasn't nearly time to go to sleep yet. And once in her pajamas, a white t-shirt and a short short pair of shorts. Arthur already had her holocaster in his beak and laid it down on her right side, poking her with said beak lightly.

"Thank you, Arthur. Collin must want to know how I'm doing here.", she said, petting Arthur on his head a bit before turning the device on and dialing said person. It rung a few times, and she nearly had to hang up to call again before Collin's image showed up, bed tossed hair and shirtless.

"_**Hey, Aero. How's Unova?**__"_

"Its good, Collin, but one problem, I was roped into going on a journey with some kids here. They are quite a pair, super greenhorns those two are. One wants to become Juniper's assistant, while the other wants to become champion. The assistant one, is blond and is a fan of mine, while the other is trying to gauge how best to defeat me if I decide to do the gyms here."

"_**Well shit. You got your work cut out for you, Wen. And just to let you know, before Malva decides to tell you. A plasma rally happened outside yesterday, 18 people and 14 Pokémon were injured. I don't know details of how injured the Pokémon or people are, but this couldn't wait until team Plasma was done with its goals or defeated. Many of the other gym leaders here in Kalos want you to come home to try to get things organized and straight, but we had just gotten word from Unova's professor, Juniper. She told us that you went along with a couple of novice Pokémon trainers to journey around. Whether you are going to challenge the champion or just wonder around Unova, be careful. I don't know what's going to happen but don't try to do anything stupid, dangerous, or get another legendary that may or may not involve risking your life to obtain.**__"_ Collin said, brushing some of his bedhead to resemble something more natural but it still looked like bedhead. Aerowen just shrugged before pulling her long black hair for someone to braid, but stopped as she remembered that no one was there with her to braid it. She'll leave down to brush it out in the morning. She scrunched her face up a bit, making Colling notice, _"__**Hey, something wrong?**__"_

"I usually braid my hair before I go to bed, but I haven't learned how to braid it before I came to Unova…Oh well, something I can add to a list of things I need to relearn.", She said before lightly slapping her cheek, "Forgot to tell you."

"_**Tell me what?**__"_

"The two novices learned today that I can speak with Pokémon, from a talking Pokémon no less.", she said, twirling a strand of her hair in her right hand, looking at the blue blurred outline of Collin, possibly slapping himself for something like that to happen. A knock at her door had Lixue opening the door, and exclaiming at the top of his lungs, _"POKEPUFFS!"_ making her look to see who it was, and there was Bianca with a small bag of pokepuffs in her hand as Lixue seemed intent on getting them from her.

"_**Seems like Lixue hasn't changed one bit with his addiction to pokepuffs. And I still have small nightmares of that guy bowling me over just to get those little treats.**__"_ A clang of a bag hitting the floor had Aerowen once more looking at the door to see Cheren's outline. He was possibly shocked to find out Lixue was actually a male and it had her giggling like mad, making Collin chuckle as well. Bianca seemed to have slight trouble with trying to get the male Sylveon off her since she held his coveted treat. An "EEP!" went up from her and Lixue soon was digging into the bag of pokepuffs with delight, _"This shit is amazing!"_

"Well, someone's going to have stomach problems when he wakes up tomorrow.", Aerowen said, looking back to her holocaster. She waved goodbye to Collin before shutting it down, yawning as Shade laid Xerneas' pokeball on the bed. She patted the female Absol on the head, paying no attention to Bianca and Cheren. She did however smile at them when Cheren left the room, as Lixue locked it, prompting Bianca to ask, "Why do you lock the door?"

"You never know if team plasma would come through that door while we sleep and steal our Pokémon. I've had my stuff stolen before, but they were given back promptly after since Xerneas was threatening to disembowel him for taking it away from me. I'm going to get some sleep since trying to sleep while rocking on a boat doesn't do you good." Aerowen said, getting underneath her covers and wrapping her left hand around the ball that Xerneas was kept in, its presence leaking out and soothing her slightly frayed nerves of the day…She didn't hear Bianca's questions on whatever topic she wanted to discuss, all she could hear was the ancient melody of long ago echoing in her mind and she dreamed.

**_Dream sequence_**

Her dream eyes opened to a sight befitting her title as princess. Her favorite flower, Edelweiss, was blooming all around her and Xerneas was laying with its head next to her right leg, its legs folded underneath it as it exuded a calming force. She smiled at the fairy legendary before hearing the roar of thunder and fire in the distance, looking in every direction to pinpoint where the origin of the sound was coming from. She looked to the sky and found it covered with black lightning and white flames, looking to dominate the other. She felt Xerneas lift its head to look at the sky and stood, she followed suit before a gale ripped apart the flowers leaving naught but ash and char. She looked to her state of dress and found it in tatters, like her favorite flower.

"_What ails you, mine trainer?"_ Xerneas' words echoed, a calm backdrop to the chaos brewing around them, and she looked at the fairy legendary with sad eyes.

"I know not what ails me, Xerneas, but I feel uncertain of how mine dream became a chaotic warzone." She said, looking at the legendary's eyes as it looked at her, before its head looked back to the sky, becoming defensive as two different roars resounded in the sky. It sounded like a deep garbled roar against an echoing roar. She felt a thunderous clash in the sky and closed her eyes as she braced for the shockwave from the attack. Brightness flashed before her eyelids and feeling of heat seemed to touch her skin until she felt nor saw the heat or the brightness again, looking to the sky for answers to find it split between fire on the left and lightning on the right. Another clash and a bright light blinded both her and Xerneas.

She reached out to touch Xerneas, to ensure it was ok, but she felt something akin to fluff and down. She opened her eyes to see white flames dancing alongside her, making her think the flame and her were old friends, but she couldn't see Xerneas. She looked at what she was touching and didn't see anything of the fluff and down, but empty space. She felt her hair raise up as she felt electricity charge the air and a path was torn through the fire, black lightning lining the path. A figure appeared in torn pathway, heading towards her, making her feel like she had to meet this person midway. She took a quick glance at her attire and found it wasn't in tatters but a flowing white dress armor. It reached her ankles yet still allowed for easy movability. The designs were perfect, right down to fingerless gloves. She felt she didn't deserve to wear something this otherworldly, but she pushed it aside to begin taking a step but, _"Do not follow him."_

An echoey voice said, making it sound both feminine and masculine. She turned to look at the flames behind her and saw they had dimmed, before seeing a tree akin to Xerneas' slumbering form and thought the fairy legendary was burning, but it wasn't and the electricity had intensified in the air, making her look back at the approaching figure, now closer.

"_The time approaches for us to reunite together."_

She felt the fluffy and down again from behind and turned to look into a blue eye with black pupils. In looking at them, she saw the entirety of her dress, along with a few Edelweiss in her hair with white leaves. The white flames still danced around her, but it danced around this Pokémon as well. An odd familiarity seemed to echo in her head, making her tilt her head to the right, before she reached out to touch the eye or the fluffy down, but it blinked, disappearing into the flames.

"_You'll come to accept me, mine friend…"_

Friend? Did she know this Pokémon before? That odd feeling echoed in her head again, making her feel like she had met an old friend after so long of being away from each other. Joyous rapture and delight echoed but also sadness. How long has it been since they had seen each other? A world without them was likened to walking in the dark, she wouldn't know where she would go without that light.

"_You must accept thy destiny in thy hands alone."_

Alone? Without them in it? She briefly thought of Xerneas and what joyous rapture she had was intensified nearly tenfold, making her wince as she placed a hand on her head. She would accept her destiny if it meant seeing her friend again in this world, along with Xerneas.

"_Look at the sky, mine hero."_

She did as ordered and gasped at what she saw. The moon hung full in the sky and it held no fire or lightning in it, but it seemed to be descending.

"_You will know me by mine form. Hurry! Time rushes against us!"_

The voice said, becoming softer as the flames seemed to die down as the lightning roared with more life than usual. She looked back at the figure, almost seeming reaching out to her with white alabaster skin, holding his hand out for her to take. She was hesitant, where was Xerneas and where was her other friend? She couldn't take her heart breaking again.

"_Do not follow him."_

The blue eye appeared before her and instead of her dress armor, she was in her normal attire. She reached out to touch the eye, but it had begun to fade, and the figure did as well, but not before she saw his face. She blinked at the clarity of his face but a bright light shining on her face forced her from her dream to reality.

She woke to seeing Bianca rubbing Kanaloa's head as she hummed a voiceless tune. It reminded her of the melody she had heard from her grandmother, and she began to hum it. She blocked out everything to remember a faded memory of her grandmother's words. How sweet and kind she was as queen, she was remembered harshly for her decisions against development and advancement.

"_Now, Aerowen, remember. Some members of our family have become blind in the past, but it never stopped us from ruling Kalos. This melody has passed down from generation to generation. I was just a young girl when my mother sang this melody…a sweet and lovely melody that our Ancestress sang to the ruling family in Unova. How sad her story was, stricken from history, never told in full of how it ended. I may teach you the entire song one day but not today."_

Oh, how she wanted to know how the song went, or what it meant to her family. She sighed before getting up to start her day, unknowing of the small edelweiss flower laying on her pillow next to her head…

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

***-Translations, German-**

**Drachensonne- Dragon Sun**

**Heiliges Vertrauen- Holy Trust**


	4. Discovery and dreams (Zek)

**Queen's feather**

**Chapter 3**

**-Author notes-**

**Third chapter down~! Alright, this chapter has a hint of something sexual but nothing else. As stated in the previous chapter, this chapter comes in two parts; One for Reshiram and another for Zekrom. This chapter is for Zekrom. So you all that have read the previous chapter can skip to a label that says Dream Sequence. I'll have Bolded, Italicized, and underlined so you can see it. Also, German names are at the bottom. That language will popup here and there in later chapters, so I'll put translations either up here or at the end. Also, this chapter says its 6000 words, its not. Chp 4, the real one is in the works.  
**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

N yawned as another day came and went with little means of his dream becoming true. That girl's speech in Accumula town rendered the populace to not release their Pokémon as she had given them something to grasp at. People knew their Pokémon better than the next person; knew what they liked, hated, loved, feared, etc. But it didn't make much sense about the girl…She held an air about her that spoke of experience in battle, yet she seemed so caring of her Pokémon…Not one of them looked abused, neglected, or sign of trauma. Nothing!

Yet…He felt a surge of emotion, akin to meeting a long-time friend or rival, but there were also his dreams. Zekrom and Reshiram were calling out to their heroes but whom did he belong to? Which dragon would help him fulfill his dream of all the world's Pokémon free of humanity? He closed his eyes briefly before the cry of Sawsbuck lookalike caused him to snap his eyes wide open to discreetly look around for the source, before he pulled his hat down a tad to sigh lightly.

There was also that Pokémon of that girl…it seemed to be haunting him with its cry, likened to a forlorn lover seeking her/his lover after so long. It didn't help that said noise oft accompanied a melody. A soothing ancient melody, making everything stand still to listen to its powerful tune. But the song always ended abruptly when it began to go into a feminine voice, screams always ended the once soothing melody to sorrow filled cries of a Pokémon mourning its trainer. Its cries were echoed by an echolike bay and a deep scratchy roar, one filled with as with sorrow the other filled with rage, before the raged filled cry drowned out everything. The result of these dreams caused him a couple problems, one was just now wilting away, while the other caused him to have will of steel when it came to those dreams.

They filled him with foreign emotions, making him thrash about in his sleep, crying out softly before waking up screaming or choking back a scream. They seemed to draw him in, trying to tell him something, but once he tried to reach for the answers they had, the foundation on which he stood on in the dreams fell away. Leaving him with those sounds as an afterthought, and causing a number of headaches of trying to research on what the sounds mean. He had discovered one of the ancient songs from his family was actually shared with another family, in Kalos, but they became dust and the ruling family was just now looking into those songs while they, the Harmonia family, retained those songs, albeit more recent than they.

"Something amiss, my lord?" One of the grunts…Anatta, said, concerned for her lord's wellbeing. He had been uncharacteristically more agitated and tired than before Acculmula Town. They had all heard of the 'successful' attempt of one girl's words against the Sage Ghetsis's. The words seemed to ring clearer in those horrid trainers' ears than the Sage's. How could one girl manage to dissuade so many abusive trainers to releasing their Pokémon? Yet, their king seemed more set on not gaining much sleep after a few nights of 'nightmares'. From certain people in the camp, those 'nightmares' weren't horrible at all, but actually premonitions of feeling the legendary dragons trying to call out to their heroes. Just one detail that didn't seem to add up with all this…The cries of a sorrowful Pokémon in his dreams.

"Just tired is all." He said, adjusting his hat to not lean on his face. He had a glint in his eyes, and determined if he could get information on things. But first, the girl and her friends were surely in Striaton city by now. And would luck have it, they were close to said city, with the sage Ghetsis preparing to give another speech though making sure to be on the lookout for the blind girl. He had orders to not interact with the girl, but he wanted some information that she seemed to only have, and he will get it.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

_Striaton city, a few hours later, Aerowen_

Aerowen wanted to slap Bianca silly for suggesting trying to go without Lixue for a few hours. He was her seeing eye Pokémon and she couldn't be without him guiding her. Sure, she could see blurry things that she could make out to be shapes and people but even glasses couldn't cure it. She began to weave through the grass, muttering apologies to any small Pokémon she stepped on. She stopped in the middle of the place and looked around with her limited sight before giving a small breath of triumph through her nose, before sitting down in the grass and laying back with a sigh of relief.

She was never able to do this sort of thing back home. If she did, she would be swarmed by beedrill like reporters wanting to get the latest scoop on her life; romantic or private. Here in Unova, she was an unknown to this place and could do things she wouldn't be able to do in peace. Like make Pokepuffs~! Now that required some major shopping to do. She couldn't even begin to count the number of times Shadow Jr. got into the batter of a batch and just gobbled it up like no tomorrow, before having to throw it up because it didn't settle well in his stomach. She looked at the blurred blue sky above her with a small lift of her lips, as she listened to the numerous Pokémon roaming around the place, just talking about daily things and other things. She closed her eyes and just listened…

A piercing scream had her sitting up in a second. She looked at the sky, finding the sun was beginning to set, cursing Bianca for not trying to find her after so long, but she also cursed herself for letting the time fly by so fast. Getting up, brushing the grass particles from herself as best she could, she took on tentative step before the other with her hands ahead of her, to ensure she didn't bump into anything or anyone in this place. She placed a hand on a crumbly concrete wall, and looked around the corner to immediately snap her head back from looking. She looked again, and saw blurred outlines of a couple people and a pink blob being hit by said people. She backed away from the corner and adjusted her cap, and softly patted her left side to make sure she had Mimosa's ball, before stepping around the wall to confront these idiots, or at least intimidate them into leaving the Pokémon alone.

"Huh? What are you doing here kid? Run along…?" Person on the left said, blurry dressed like one of those plasma grunts at the rally in Accumula town. Aerowen remained silent as she brought up Mimosa's ball, narrowing her eyes as she did. She had the wrong ball, but she had to deal with consequences later. For now, she'll have to intimidate them into leaving, if they didn't want to deal with a legendary…And said ball opened before she could even toss it out, making her see Xerneas with its head bowed, ready to attack the grunts. It gave a cry, pawing at the ground. It seemed it wasn't above hurting humans when wanting to help Pokémon.

"_Release the Munna or else you'll get mine horns in your gullet. It'll not be pleasant way to go, but humans have done worse to garner mine ire."_ Xerneas said, staring at grunts with eyes brim with determination. Aerowen knew once both people pulled out pokeballs to release their Pokémon, it was over. Her legendary wasn't a pushover, but she had to abide by Unova laws, and she didn't know where her bag was…She softly slapped her right hand to her face. She left it with Bianca. This has just been one mess after another, and to top it off, she didn't even need to command Xerneas on what to do. She would let the fairy legendary deal out justice itself, barring goring and limb ripping. And something caught her attention with hearing noises rushing towards her, to only see blurred outlines of a few Ariados, looking mighty peeved.

She gulped and looked at the battle seeing Xerneas preoccupied with low level Pokémon, toying with them, before looking back to the Ariados. They crawled forward slowly, paying no attention to her legendary at all. A short bleeping cry went up, making her eyebrows raise in surprise at hearing a Kalos Pokémon cry in Unova…And sure enough, an Meowstic walked daintily out from the dark grass and it was followed by espurrs. She really wanted to rack her head with how a Kalos Pokémon had come to Unova of all places, but she was witnessing something quite odd…

She shut her eyes and clasped her hands over her ears as one of the espurrs unleashed a Disarming voice towards one of the Ariados, one on the far left. They, the Ariados, went running in different directions; one went closest to Xerneas' left, another went zigzagging to the right, and the last one came running straight towards her and the Meowstic lifted its ears, lifting center Ariados with little effort before tossing it into a protruding metal pipe, effectively killing it but the psychic made sure it was truly dead as it pulled the body from the pipe before slamming it back onto it at a different angle, pulling the body once more off the pipe, though it flung it into deeper into the place, possibly in the woods.

Its ears closed before it turned towards the fight on the right, looking on with its little arms crossed. Aerowen looked at Xerneas' fight, seeing the blurred legendary handling the fight well, though it was prolonging the fight just to possibly teach the Plasma grunts what folly it was to mess with it, before looking to the fight with the Espurr and Ariados. From how it looked from her opinion, along with her limited sight, it was very much one-sided. It was faster than the espurr and was dancing around it, landing a minor Bug Bite here and there. But the little psychic was keeping up with it by landing Disarming Voice every chance it could. It was not to be…The Ariados decided that it was done playing with its 'food/prey' as it sped towards the little catlike psychic with more speed than it could turn to its advantage, and tried to bite its head off. A meowing like cry from the Meowstic beside her told her much.

"_Quite foolish, that one. Gifted he is, but inexperienced with battle. He would be dead if the mean one followed through with her attack, but a lesson was learned. The other one…is more foolish than my little mons."_

"I figure that Ariados attacking your little mon right now is…?" Aerowen said, lightly slapping a hand over her mouth to begin berating herself mentally for talking with the Pokémon when people were present. The Meowstic seemed amused, or the tone it used next indicating it.

"_A friend, gifted one, one who helped this old one with settling after being abandoned by her trainer. She does not kill my mons like others do. This old one has had many mons with her when she was abandoned but that has been long ago, and she is grateful for a few of her mons still alive today. She is happy to be here, away from annoying trainers, but gifted one seems to have much in store for her. This one may not be gifted in foresight as other types are, but she wishes to have both her mons go with you."_

Aerowen blinked in surprised at the request and tapped her chin once. "I promise on my life, and your mons life that they will be treated with the utmost respect deserved of them. And once this is over, I will bring them back here, if you wish."

The Meowstic shook its head, _"This old one has a few other mons that need tending to and in need of caring of. She needs not more mouths to feed if they know how not to fend for themselves. She does wish to have gifted one a gift as well, once this is over."_

It said, looking over to the scene with the Plasma grunts, and seeing something odd happen. Aerowen looked as well and blinked in surprise as the pink blob was floating next to a different colored blob, seemingly unharmed. A small cry next to her had her looking down to one of the Espurrs with something in its paws. She knelt slowly down and held both hands out, not moving them from their position until the espurr placed the item in her hand. She couldn't quite make out the colors, but it seemed like a smooth gem. She closed her hands slowly around it, to ensure the psychic wasn't trying to play tricks and lifted the item to her chest before bowing her head to the Meowstic, keeping it like that until it tapped her head with its right arm, and she stood slowly. She bowed her head again and looked at the two Espurrs waving their little arms at their Memma.

"_We'll miss you, Memma. Where gifted one is, this young one will be."_

The Meowstic waved back, bubbling emotions echoing in her tone,_ "And I too will miss you. Wherever the winds blow, and your feet lead you, this old one will know that gifted one will take good care of you. She will take you to this one's homeland but be good for her as she will to you. Bonded she is to Lady Xerneas, she will not allow any harm to come to you while in her care."_

The catlike psychic said before leaving her with two little Espurrs to place in her team. She smiled at them both before placing a pokeball in front of them.

"This is what I catch you with. Once it's done, I'll release you from the ball and place a ribbon on your left arm, but may I know your names or do you wish for me to give you names?", She said, looking at the two little Espurrs, one a shiny, her left, and the other normal. They looked at each other before giving a, _"Name us!"_ cry said it all. She smiled brightly at them, knowing what name to name the shiny, moving her hand gently to poke its little nose.

"I'll name you Lady Drachensonne* or Lady for short. How does that sound?", she said, gaining a resounding happy _"Yippy! This young one has a name!"_ before looking at the male, "And I'll name you Sir Heiliges Vertrauen* or Sir Vert for short."

"_This young one accepts the name of Sir Heiliges Vertrauen with pride. Its sounds better than Blue."_, the male Espurr said, his sister nodding in total agreement, _"Memma wasn't very good at naming us so, this one was named Blue and she was named Pink."_

Aerowen gave a nervous chuckle before hearing the sound of running feet, and scooped up the Espurrs into her arms to look towards the source of the noise to see Bianca and Cheren running towards her, but they stopped a few feet away from her as they stared up at Xerneas. Said Pokémon gave a toss of its head and rubbed the top of her head, skewing the hat a bit. Cheren pulled out his dex, wanting to know what it was but got an unknown error, before putting it away with a slight frustrated sigh. Bianca focused more on her and held out her bag with both arms.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot you needed your seeing eye Pokémon to get around normally and…Oh, those Pokémon are so cute! Did you just catch them?", she said, bouncing from one subject to another. Aerowen didn't know how to broach _that_ subject just yet, she just didn't want to constantly be asked what they were saying or anything. She found it tedious, knowing from experience of outright saying she could talk to Pokémon. She gave a soft sigh and smiled at both of them, but the little psychics beat her to speaking.

"_Hello, these ones are gifted one's Pokémon. This one and her brother haven't been caught yet, but she can now catch us and take up her promise."_, the female Espurr said, and she had to mentally sigh at how Cheren and Bianca couldn't understand the little psychic but a gasp from Bianca and, "What in the…?" from Cheren, confirmed that the Espurr was actually talking.

"_Gifted one, will you now catch us to allow us to travel with you?"_, the talking female Espurr said, moving in her arms to look at her. She nodded before setting both down to reach into her bag, held by Bianca, before tapping both with a pokeball. The ensuing twitching balls and tension was near cuttable with a scyther blade. Cheren pushed his glasses up his nose a bit and turned to her.

"What's this talk of a 'gifted one', Aerowen, and why did that Pokémon call you that?", he said, tone demanding yet asking.

"Its…something I don't talk about, Cheren. It's an ability I have, much like that man we met at Accumula town, but I know not to mention it.", She said, still holding the little gem the Espurrs gave her and held it to her chest.

"Then why not mention it when N told us?", Cheren said, and regretted it almost immediately. Aerowen's head snapped up to look at him with angered eyes.

"It's because of people like you and others, judging me whenever I talk to Pokémon, that make me hesitant to even talk about it. It sickens me that when I mention the ability that I get asked nearly every day about what some random Pokémon is saying. I love this ability of mine, but if I have to choose between having friends of Pokémon or humans, I would've choosen Pokémon. They understand better than humans can, but I don't sink that low. I was raised to accept my ability with dignity and continue marching forward, no matter what consequences may come from it.", She said, tone stern and infallible.

The statement had Cheren thinking over his questions, realizing that trying to poke and prod the Champion of Kalos to tell him her secrets wasn't the way to know her better. Being nice wouldn't cut it either, being truthful or honest was her game with people. If someone lied, she played them like they would try to play her. His eyes began to widen at the realization of what she could possibly do with her experience and how to best give advice to someone like him.

"It's understandable that you would distrust someone wishing to know more about you, especially with that type of ability, but it doesn't mean we just want you around to look good or be better than anyone else. Cheren's just being himself, inquisitive and hardheaded. I maybe flighty and a bit dumb at times, but it doesn't mean that I will sit down and allow someone be bullied or push around like that.", Bianca said, leaping to her own defense but also lightly glaring at Cheren for being a hard ass on Aerowen. Cheren only coughed at his own slight idiocy for acting like that to her, but he needed every advantage that he could have to become champion. If it meant trying to get a more experienced trainer to become his rival, then so be it…A couple clicks had them looking at the pokeballs with varying emotions; Cheren was apprehensive, Bianca was happy, Aerowen was wary. A flash and both were out with a cry of relief.

"What happened today isn't mentioned at all. My ability is kept a secret, and no one will be taking Lady from me." Aerowen said, reaching into her bag to pull out a royal purple ribbon, complete with a tag. On it said, 'Pokémon Captured by Aerowen Artemidoros', and she tied the ribbon around its neck lightly, and it tugged on it once before saying, _"Gifted one, this young one adores this ribbon. It matches well with her color."_ She then reached into her bag to pull out a steel blue ribbon, presenting it to the male Espurr. He reached for it and she laughed lightly before tying it around his right arm. She'll probably transfer the ribbon to a different place to be more secure, but for now, it'll do. Another flash and Lixue's announcement of, _"I'm here bitches!"_, had her giving a blazing smile at Cheren and Bianca.

"Lixue, meet Lady Drachensonne and Sir Heiliges Vertrauen, or Lady and Sir Vert for short.", she said to the male Sylveon, before placing the gem in her bag and picking up Lady and placing Sir Vert on Lixue's back, "Let's go to the pokemon center, it's almost dark and the gym will possibly be closed by the time we get back.", She said, to Cheren and Bianca, who nodded before walking alongside her but not before she recalled Xerneas to its ball.

"Aerowen, how long have you been Champion? I've been wondering how long you've held the title since you don't seem much older than us.", Bianca said, placing her left pointer finger on her chin as they sat in the waiting room of the Pokecenter.

"I've held the title since I was thirteen, so six years.", Aerowen said, smiling when Bianca's jaw dropped and Cheren did a spit take from his drink, nodding when he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out other than sputtering gibberish. Bianca was imitating a Magicarp, with how her mouth opened and closed like said fish. Lixue gave a slight tug on her left wrist and she got up from her seat, and went to the counter be given a room for the night. Holding Lady in her arms, she went to her assigned room and released all but Xerneas from their confinement. Placing her bag on desk, she went about getting ready for bed, even though it wasn't nearly time to go to sleep yet. And once in her pajamas; a white t-shirt and a short short pair of shorts. Arthur already had her holocaster in his beak and laid it down on her right side, poking her with said beak lightly.

"Thank you, Arthur. Collin must want to know how I'm doing here.", she said, petting Arthur on his head a bit before turning the device on and dialing said person. It rung a few times, and she nearly had to hang up to call again before Collin's image showed up, bed tossed hair and shirtless.

"_**Hey, Aero. How's Unova?**__"_

"It's good, Collin, but one problem, I was roped into going on a journey with some kids here. They are quite a pair, super greenhorns those two are. One wants to become Juniper's assistant, while the other wants to become champion. The assistant one, is blond and is a fan of mine, while the other is trying to gauge how best to defeat me if I decide to do the gyms here."

"_**Well shit. You got your work cut out for you, Wen. And just to let you know, before Malva decides to tell you. A plasma rally happened outside yesterday, 18 people and 14 pokemon were injured. I don't know details of how injured the pokemon or people are, but this couldn't wait until team Plasma was done with its goals or defeated. Many of the other gym leaders here in Kalos want you to come home to try to get things organized and straight, but we had just gotten word from Unova's professor, Juniper. She told us that you went along with a couple of novice pokemon trainers to journey around. Whether you are going to challenge the champion or just wonder around Unova, be careful. I don't know what's going to happen but don't try to do anything stupid, dangerous, or get another legendary that may or may not involve risking your life to obtain.**__"_ Collin said, brushing some of his bedhead to resemble something more natural but it still looked like bedhead. Aerowen just shrugged before pulling her long black hair for someone to braid, but stopped as she remembered that no one was there with her to braid it. She'll leave down to brush it out in the morning. She scrunched her face up a bit, making Colling notice, _"__**Hey, something wrong?**__"_

"I usually braid my hair before I go to bed, but I haven't learned how to braid it before I came to Unova…Oh well, something I can add to a list of things I need to relearn.", She said before lightly slapping her cheek, "Forgot to tell you."

"_**Tell me what?**__"_

"The two novices learned today that I can speak with pokemon, from a talking pokemon no less.", she said, twirling a strand of her hair in her right hand, looking at the blue blurred outline of Collin, possibly slapping himself for something like that to happen. A knock at her door had Lixue opening the door, and exclaiming at the top of his lungs, _"POKEPUFFS!"_ making her look to see who it was, and there was Bianca with a small bag of pokepuffs in her hand as Lixue seemed intent on getting them from her.

"_**Seems like Lixue hasn't changed one bit with his addiction to pokepuffs. And I still have small nightmares of that guy bowling me over just to get those little treats.**__"_

A clang of a bag hitting the floor had Aerowen once more looking at the door to see Cheren's outline. He was possibly shocked to find out Lixue was actually a male and it had her giggling like mad, making Collin chuckle as well. Bianca seemed to have slight trouble with trying to get the male Sylveon off her since she held his coveted treat. An "EEP!" went up from her and Lixue soon was digging into the bag of pokepuffs with delight, _"This shit is amazing!"_

"Well, someone's going to have stomach problems when he wakes up tomorrow.", Aerowen said, looking back to her holocaster. She waved goodbye to Collin before shutting it down, yawning as Shade laid Xerneas' pokeball on the bed. She patted the female absol on the head, paying no attention to Bianca and Cheren. She did however smile at them when Cheren left the room, as Lixue locked it, prompting Bianca to ask, "Why do you lock the door?"

"You never know if team plasma would come through that door while we sleep and steal our Pokémon. I've had my stuff stolen before, but they were given back promptly after since Xerneas was threatening to disembowel him for taking it away from me. I'm going to get some sleep since trying to sleep while rocking on a boat doesn't do you good." Aerowen said, getting underneath her covers and wrapping her left hand around the ball that Xerneas was kept in, its presence leaking out and soothing her slightly frayed nerves of the day…She didn't hear Bianca's questions on whatever topic she wanted to discuss, all she could hear was the ancient melody of long ago echoing in her mind and she dreamed.

_**Dream Sequence**_

Her dream eyes opened to a sight befitting her title as princess. Her favorite flower, Edelweiss, was blooming all around her and Xerneas was laying with its head next to her right leg, its legs folded underneath it as it exuded a calming force. She smiled at the fairy legendary before hearing the roar of thunder and fire in the distance, looking in every direction to pinpoint where the origin of the sound was coming from. She looked to the sky and found it covered with black lightning and white flames, looking to dominate the other. She felt Xerneas lift its head to look at the sky and stood, she followed suit before a gale ripped apart the flowers leaving naught but ash and char. She looked to her state of dress and found it in tatters, like her favorite flower.

"_What ails you, mine trainer?"_ Xerneas' words echoed, a calm backdrop to the chaos brewing around them, and she looked at the fairy legendary with sad eyes.

"I know not what ails me, Xerneas, but I feel uncertain of how mine dream became a chaotic warzone." She said, looking at the legendary's eyes as it looked at her, before its head looked back to the sky, becoming defensive as two different roars resounded in the sky. It sounded like a deep garbled roar against an echoing roar. She felt a thunderous clash in the sky and closed her eyes as she braced for the shockwave from the attack. Brightness flashed before her eyelids and feeling of heat seemed to touch her skin until she felt nor saw the heat or the brightness again, looking to the sky for answers to find it split between fire on the left and lightning on the right. Another clash and a bright light blinded both her and Xerneas.

She reached out to touch Xerneas, to ensure it was ok, but she felt something akin to scale and sandpaper. She opened her eyes to see black lightning dancing alongside her, making her think the lightning and her were old friends, but she couldn't see Xerneas. She looked at what she was touching and didn't see anything of the scale and sandpaper, but empty space. She felt her hair raise up as she felt heat charge the air and a path was torn through the lightning, white flame lining the path. A figure appeared in torn pathway, heading towards her, making her feel like she had to meet this person midway. She took a quick glance at her attire and found it wasn't in tatters but a flowing black dress armor. It reached her ankles yet still allowed for easy movability. The designs were perfect, right down to fingerless gloves. She felt she didn't deserve to wear something this otherworldly, but she pushed it aside to begin taking a step but, _"Do not follow him."_

A deep scratchy voice said, making it sound both feminine and masculine. She turned to look at the lightning behind her and saw they had dimmed, before seeing a tree akin to Xerneas' slumbering form and thought the fairy legendary was burning, but it wasn't and the heat had intensified in the air, making her look back at the approaching figure, now closer.

"_The time approaches for us to reunite together."_

She felt the scale and sandpaper again from behind and turned to look into a red eye with yellow pupils. In looking at them, she saw the entirety of her dress, along with a few Edelweiss in her hair with black leaves. The black lightning still danced around her, but it danced around this Pokémon as well. An odd familiarity seemed to echo in her head, making her tilt her head to the right, before she reached out to touch the eye or the scale sandpaper, but it blinked, disappearing into the lightning.

"_You'll come to accept me, mine friend…"_

Friend? Did she know this Pokémon before? That odd feeling echoed in her head again, making her feel like she had met an old friend after so long of being away from each other. Joyous rapture and delight echoed but also sadness. How long has it been since they had seen each other? A world without them was likened to walking in the dark, she wouldn't know where she would go without that light.

"_You must accept thy destiny in thy hands alone."_

Alone? Without them in it? She briefly thought of Xerneas and what joyous rapture she had was intensified nearly tenfold, making her wince as she placed a hand on her head. She would accept her destiny if it meant seeing her friend again in this world, along with Xerneas.

"_Look at the sky, mine hero."_

She did as ordered and gasped at what she saw. The moon hung full in the sky and it held no fire or lightning in it, but it seemed to be descending.

"_You will know me by mine form. Hurry! Time rushes against us!"_

The voice said, becoming softer as the lightning seemed to die down as the flames roared with more life than usual. She looked back at the figure, almost seeming reaching out to her with white alabaster skin, holding his hand out for her to take. She was hesitant, where was Xerneas and where was her other friend? She couldn't take her heart breaking again.

"_Do not follow him."_

The red eye appeared before her and instead of her dress armor, she was in her normal attire. She reached out to touch the eye but began to fade, and the figure did as well, but not before she saw his face. She blinked at the clarity of his face but a bright light shining on her face forced her from her dream to reality.

She woke to seeing Bianca rubbing Kanaloa's head as she hummed a voiceless tune. It reminded her of the melody she had heard from her grandmother, and she began to hum it. She blocked out everything to remember a faded memory of her grandmother's words. How sweet and kind she was as queen, she was remembered harshly for her decisions against development and advancement.

"_Now, Aerowen, remember. Some members of our family have become blind in the past, but it never stopped us from ruling Kalos. This melody has passed down from generation to generation. I was just a young girl when my mother sang this melody…a sweet and lovely melody that our Ancestress sang to the ruling family of Unova. How sad her story was, stricken from history, never told in full of how it ended. I may teach you the entire song one day but not today."_

Oh, how she wanted to know how the song went, or what it meant to her family. She sighed before getting up to start her day, unknowing of the small edelweiss flower laying on her pillow next to her head…

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

***-Translations, German-**

**Drachensonne- Dragon Sun**

**Heiliges Vertrauen- Holy Trust**


	5. An excerise in blind

**Queen's feather**

**Chapter 4**

**_-Author notes-_**

**_Its been a while since I've uploaded this story to the site. Life was hectic and updates are going to be sporadic at best. Author's note on the story is going to be next, not going to post it within the chapter. It would be rude and unneeded. I might start uploading this story to AO3, see where that can lead me.  
_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dawn came with Lixue heaving into a trash can. Aerowen took it in stride as she went about getting ready for the day, the sun had just begun to rise and the first crows of the fletchling, or pidove, were already sounding. Shade was already up with the sun, gazing at the door with amusement. She had unlocked the door and waited in the shadows, lying in wait to see who would fall for her little morning surprise. Aerowen was usually the one to get a morning pounce before the day started but since they had a roommate, why not try it with her or the male coming to their room right now? And sure enough, Cheren was opening the door with a yawn as he looked towards the beds, one empty and the other occupied by Bianca. He took notice of the blue fairy type heaving into the trashcan and soon a white fluff with a blade occupied his vision, with a cry of happiness before he let out a very girly shriek as he was pounced on by an Absol, while simultaneously waking Bianca up and Aerowen looking out the bathroom.

"Oh, seems like Shade got to do her morning pounce after all. Sorry that I didn't tell you guys about that. Cheren, I wouldn't try to get up, Shade likes to do a trio of things; cuddle, nuzzle, and lick. It doesn't matter how she does it, but she'll do it anyway, so sit tight and relax." Aerowen said, mouth occupied by a toothbrush and paste yet still making her words sound amazingly clear, before she spit out the paste and rinsed her mouth out. She looked at the blurred outline of Cheren and knew he was probably annoyed by the amount of cuddling Shade was doing, and looked to the outline of Lixue with a smile on her face, rolling her eyes in the process. She looked to Bianca and giggled at the sight of her Pokémon between her breasts before the girl pulled Kanaloa away from her chest and glared Cheren.

"Cheren, its 6:30 in the morning, go back to sleep." She said before Aerowen butted in with a statement, "Actually Bianca, Cheren's here because I invited him to do a morning jog with me before doing some exercises. And you're coming as well. No butts about it, Bianca, you need to learn more about your Pokémon and how to function as a team together. Many a trainer strive to best at what they can do, but fall short on one or more things. I'll give an example. I faced a team and they didn't function at all as a team or cooperate with each other. By infighting with each other and not seeing what makes themselves unique, they couldn't figure out how to cover each other's weaknesses. While they had a singular goal in mind, it was doomed to fail once they were pitted against a trainer willing to lay down her life for her Pokémon."

Bianca looked at Aerowen with wide, blinking eyes, partially understanding what she was saying but not wholly getting the meaning.

"What she means is that if you don't work with your Pokémon and try to understand how they function with other Pokémon you catch, then your team will collapse on itself with how many holes you have in it." Cheren said, pipping up while sitting upright as Shade nuzzled his back with her left side of her face, giving out little purrish growls as she did so. Looking at the trainer of said absol, she seemed happy with his explanation, before a wide grin appeared on her face, making it seem innocent but also creepy as well. A feeling in his stomach seemed to echo his thoughts on what the champion of Kalos could do with them and to get them into shape…A little giggle escaped the mouth of said champion and he didn't like the sound of that giggle at all.

"I'm so glad I wrote down an exercise regimen for my team and had it translated to brail, so all of us can do the exercises on the list." Bianca giggled with happiness at the thought of doing something, but she just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that this was more than she could bargain for. Once they were dressed in appropriate attire, they got to work. It only took a few minutes of looking back and forth of Aerowen and the two psychic Pokémon that they got their answer. Cheren was feeling a bit ill while Bianca was pale with horror. "Alright, I'm glad you joined me for this training exercise. Bianca, I want you to release Kanaloa out of his ball same with Moccus, Cheren. We are going to work on speed training today. And Mimosa will be joining you as well."

Aerowen said, holding up an ultra-ball, "Now, let's get this show started, Shade." She said, throwing the ball up before heading towards Cheren and Bianca. She took out a rag and wrapped it around both their heads. Lady climbed onto Cheren while Bianca had Sir Vert climb. A cry of the absol, they stood stock still. "Aerowen, what's going on? Why are you blind folding us and why is your pokemon…THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL SPEED TRAINING?!"

"I'm joining too silly. This is blind fold tag. My Pokémon will try to 'tag' you while your Pokémon have to guide you away from them. Lady and Sir Vert will help out when they wish or hinder you. You just have to keep running which way your Pokémon says, Sir Vert will communicate with you, Bianca via telepathy, while Lady will tell you which way. Do beware they may have some fun with telling you the wrong way."

Aerowen said as Cheren yelled out his statement, putting the blindfold on and giving a whistle. A cry of three Pokémon echoed after the sound, before rustling came from all directions, but she was ready.

"Mimosa, lead." She said, holding her left hand out so Mimosa could lead her away from her assigned Pokémon tagger. Arthur was Cheren's while Lixue was Bianca's, Shade was hers. This blind tag game was meant to open their minds to different strategies that would render them with a handicap, and could teach them how it was walking around without something to guide them. A lesson on life and battle. She couldn't rely on her sight for things anymore, so she had to use her other senses to determine what move to use or commence a series of dodges. A rush of wind told her to move to the left, so she did, missing a night slash from Shade. She wasn't going to go easy on this training, and neither her absol. The others may complain they had to go easy on their targets, but they couldn't keep up with the pacing or how long it was required to properly dodge such attacks. And said attacks were light and meant to teach instead of maim. Of course she could up the pace by letting Xerneas out and letting it use multi-shot moonblast, but that would be overkill for Bianca and Cheren.

After a few hours, many scratches and shallow cuts later along with many cursing, Aerowen called it finished. She had a few scratches with a couple shallow cuts with a single gash on her right leg. She was lightly panting with a smile on her face, before looking towards the cursing, blindfold still on. Cheren was softly cursing his luck with having been roped into doing this blind tag. That ribboned fox Pokémon really could get Moccus to run, getting him to run all over the place, even running into a tree. He began breathing deeply to get some air in his lungs, blindfold off and looked at Bianca. She wasn't in any better shape than he was; panting harder and ready to collapse.

"Aerowen…You are…o…one fuc…fucking…bitch…with a…insane method of training."

"At least they weren't attacking you. Now, what did you learn?"

"Learn? LEARN?! I learned that you're a sadistic bitch that seems to have no moral reason in your head!" Cheren said, looking at the grinning face of Aerowen.

"And?"

"That's it. You're a sadistic bitch."

"Look past the insanity of the situation and reason with yourself if you were placed in a situation that you had to run without seeing, with a little speaker in your ear giving you wrong directions. You have to rely on that voice to get you out of the unknown situation, but they're leading to a trap that could potentially kill you. Then you hear your Pokémon cry out in a different direction, one that lead away from the trap. Would you pay attention to the voice in the speaker or your Pokémon?"

Cheren's face dropped at hearing that; mouth open a little. It gave him something to think about. Would he rely on the voice in the speaker or his Pokémon? Would he be selfish and be killed or care and get out of the situation?

"Granted, the voice can lead you to a secret place where the trap can't reach that your Pokémon may not know. Or your Pokémon could lead you to towards a trap as well. It all depends on who you can trust." Her voice continued, adding more questions to answers to his mind.

"Aerowen, you said this was speed training correct?" A nod was his answer, and he sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose a bit.

"I see. Getting involved with training Pokémon gets you to understand them more and trust them. By blindfolding us and having our Pokémon lead us, our lives were in their hands to safeguard and lead out of danger. Sometimes, Pokémon can be tricksters and lead us into said danger. Hence why you had Lady and Sir Vert on us. It was trust exercise along with getting our Pokémon to respond to different situations. But…you look worse than us…"

She smiled, waving her hand before her face. "I've been doing this exercise for years now and know the routine, Shade always aimed for making shallow cuts, never life-threatening wounds. The cut on my right leg isn't anywhere near my upper leg, making me try to bleed out. Mimosa's a thinker, as I've thought she would be. She thought outside the box many times when the attacks came my way, using vinewhip to knock them away or make sure they didn't cut deeply. I did catch a Lillipup but I sent him off to Professor Sycamore."

She said, before feeling a licking sensation on her right leg. She took her blindfold off and saw a little Panpour licking her wound. It shot a little water on her cut and before patting it, looking up at her, waving. Once Shade came up, the Panpour twirled around and became protective of her, shouting at Shade to get away. Shade sat down next to her, talking to the Panpour to get it to calm down. It hugged her right leg, hissing at her absol that she caused damage to a gifted one. Aerowen sighed as an argument began over her injury and why said injury was caused. She heard chuckling and looked towards the sound, giving a deadpan look at Cheren, before taking out a pokeball and tapping the panpour on the head with it.

A click told her everything she needed to know. She looked at the ball with a deadpan look as she had done to Cheren. Great, just great. An overly protective Pokémon that didn't want her harmed in anyway. At least it wasn't a Gardevoir named Gladiolus that tried to throw Colin into a black hole for just trying to kiss her, or the numerous of other times where they tried to have sex…Only got to do anal. She'll not go that route of having a Ralts on her team, no sir. Edelweiss, her meowstic, wasn't bad, just threatened Colin with tearing off a limb or two if he tried anything to hurt her. She put the ball in her pocket and looked at Mimosa, the little snake had her vines wrapped around her left wrist and seemed like she didn't want to let go, possibly still hyped up on doing the exercise. She picked the snivy up and hugged her, letting her right hand down so Lixue could guide her back to the pokecenter. She figured it was noon with how her stomach was just now growling and the position of the sun.

Inside the Pokémon center, and getting lectured on being reckless by Nurse Joy, she packed her bag, before sitting on the bed, thinking. She could do the gym challenge here and see where that leads her or just travel with these kids to see what happens. She could also catch some Pokémon that only lived here in Unova or she could travel. Her mind to be torn on either challenging the gyms here, listing what they had to give to Kalos gym leaders, or just traveling. Traveling would lead her to those gyms, and another reason why she came to Unova. She had to have a word with her dad, her real one.

He was a real dumbass, letting the death of his Pokémon override the pleas and cries of his family to wonder around his home region. She was only 6 when he left, and all she had was fuzzy memories of those childhood days. She bowed her head and felt sad that she, her older siblings, and her mother were second to her father's Pokémon. Tears prickled at being released but she wiped them away, refusing to wallow in despair at hows and whys. She sighed, picking her bag up, Lixue wrapping his ribbons on her left wrist, walked out of the pokecenter to challenge the gym, mind made up to get her dad to talk to her or her mother, wherever that dumbass is in Unova.

As she walked out of the pokecenter, she bumped into a green haired person, but his hair was neater and shorter than N's. She tilted her head to the side, wondering why she was comparing someone with another person she recently met, and why she was wanting to compare them anyway. She frowned, and mentally cursing her blindness to not allow her to see before the person began talking.

"Ah, Miss Artemidoros. I've heard from Burgh that you had gone to the Professor and it seems like you have. Come to challenge me and my brothers' gym?"

He said, holding his hand out to possibly escort her to the gym. She smiled and nodded at the man, before realizing that she was called miss. Her expression became deadpan at him, making him back his head away in surprise. Was it something he said?

"Please don't call me miss. I've had enough of that at home and here, so please don't do that. But yes, I will love to challenge your gym." Aerowen said, deadpan expression gone from her face once she finished her statement.

"I see. Well, which starter do you have?" He said, making her pullout Mimosa's ball and release her. "Snivy, or as I call her, Mimosa."

The man hmmed in thought before holding his hand out again, and Aerowen took it. Mimosa leaped onto Lixue as he followed as well. A sound of electronic doors opening made her look around for where the stage was, but heard people in the gym as well. A whiff of something familiar caught her nose. Coffee? A CAFÉ?! Aerowen smiled at the thought of having a gym being a café, that was a fairly good idea, before a clearing of three throats caught her attention. She looked to where the neatly trimmed green haired man stood with two others. One red, and other blue. They bowed, and she rolled her eyes before the red head stepped forward.

"My name is Chili; I am one of the gym leaders of the trio badge. Since you have snivy as a starter, I will be your opponent."

Chili said, smile clear on his face at getting to battle a champion of a different region. He held out one pokeball and his opponent seemed to give a wide smile, the blue-ribbon fox bouncing around like there was no tomorrow. She picked the Snivy up from its back and seemed to scold it with her disappointed expression. But she placed the snivy down to be bounced on by Zoroua, popping out of nowhere.

"Quite sorry, my Pokémon seem to want to come out and see the proceedings, and I'll only use Pokémon I've caught in Unova."

She said, petting the little Zoroua before placing it on the blue-ribbon fox, before the snivy gave a cry of its name, seemingly ready to do battle. That was until another ball opened up on its own and out came a catlike pokemon, seemingly a pink color, and it gave a yawn while looking at her.

"_Gifted one, is this to be this young one's battle or her brother's?"_

"Your brother's, Lady. Sir Vert does need to be taken down a couple notches, wouldn't you agree?"

A giggling sound came from the Pokémon, holding its little arms to its mouth, before going to her right side and standing, waving at Chili. He gave a small wave back confused but also intrigued, until he saw the other pokeball in her trainer's hand. Letting out a purple version of the catlike Pokémon. He looked to Aerowen and she smiled, nodding.

"Mimosa and Sir Vert will be my Pokémon that I'll use. But before you ask where, how, and why I came to get these two, I'll give you a summary. They came with me willingly since their trainer had abandoned them here from Kalos. They were born here in Unova while their mom was born in Kalos. But let's get this battle underway."

She said, stepping into the challenger's box and Chili got into his place on the gym floor. He threw his pokeball, revealing Lillipup. Mimosa came walking onto the battle stage with little care and stood on the opposite field, looking at its opponent with little interest. She had come to respect her trainer for the nearly 6-hour training session she was put through. She had to dodge, attack, and defend against Shade, and the absol went a bit easy on her. Every time she seemed to want to allow her tagger to tag her trainer to allow the game to be over, her trainer kept encouraging her, telling her, "You can do it, I know you have the strength." And she did, thinking quickly on her feet and pulling her trainer many different ways to dodge the attacks, using her vine whip to defend against the attacks, and trying to vine whip her opponent to make them trip, though she did always grab a few bunches of grass here and there to throw at Shade.

Aerowen looked at her opponent, sizing up the Lillpup. She then looked at Mimosa and sighed. She hadn't had much experience in battling those her size, but she battled those stronger and fully evolved Pokémon at that. So, she may have some difficulty adjusting to the difference in appearance and strength, but her first two battles gave her a sense of those around the same strength as her, it was coming down to seeing. And that was a major disadvantage for her, before feeling Shadow Jr. rub his face against her right cheek and told her that he will see for her in the battle. Lixue was her legal seeing eye Pokémon while walking around anywhere but for Pokémon battles, Shadow Jr. was her eyes though he was a Zorua and can be mischievous.

XoxoxoxoxoX

N looked on as Ghetis delivered his speech while the blind girl was in the gym. He had wanted to go after her on his own, but the sage wouldn't have any of it. He was to stay away from her, but he thought differently. He loathed how trainers treated their Pokémon and seemed to get away with it. He just didn't see his friends in the hands of people anymore. He pulled his hat down and scowled a bit in thought. Team Flair…That idiotic, bigamist group nearly killed all life as they knew. Even Pokémon would've been killed. The details of who stopped the group were obscure at best. Only saying five youths stopped those idiots from destroying everything.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Ghetis walked away with the grunts assigned to protect him and such. Since he was in a town and the girl hadn't shown up to ruin the speech, he could go exploring a bit. If he stayed in the town…Spoke too soon, he thought as he saw the gym doors open and the girl come out with a smile on her face with her foxlike Pokémon and two odd Pokémon. One in her arms and the other on the fox. She saw him and, placed the odd one on the ground, waved to him enthusiastically, making him gain a small blush and pull his hat down a bit. He wasn't embarrassed! He was just unused to how she was acting towards him as he barely knew her. Yet she seemed to be happy to see him for some reason. He decided to screw it and walk towards her and see what she wanted.

"Hello…"

He said, mentally berating himself for sounding so hesitant and bashful. Her grin made her face seem to glow like the sun and he felt his nervousness melt away, a tad.

"Hello to you too, N. Fancy meeting you here. Want to go into the café for a drink? The gym doubles as one."

"Sure, I'll…"

"Let me pay. For this once. When we first met, you seemed to talk a mile a minute and now it's quite the opposite. Oh well, hey. I would like you to meet Lady and Sir Vert."

"_Hello, gifted one. This one is named Lady and her brother is named Sir Vert. This one is an Espurr."_

"_Hi, gifted one. This one is named Sir Vert. Are you able to understand us mons?"_

"Espurrs?"

He asked, somewhat ignoring the duo of oddly colored Espurrs to look at the girl. It then came to his knowledge that he didn't know the girl's name.

"Yeah, they come from the region I call home, Kalos. Their mom was left with some eggs and they were hatched here on Unova soil. Lady told the story."

'_I see.'_

He thought before speaking without thinking.

"What is your name?"

"My name…Oh, right, I'm sorry for not introducing myself when we first battled. I'm Aerowen Artemidoros."

She said, before gently grabbing his hand, making him want to yank it out of her grasp but her other hand was held out and the ribboned fox pokemon wrapped the ribbons around her wrist and lead them to the café. All while she had a smile on her face, and he had a tentative smile as well. Once inside the café, a table had been selected and menus brought out, though for Aerowen her menu was in braille. She ordered water for them both, thankful she took the lead while he was around people, he would soon take their livelihood from. N decided to break the ice a bit.

"How long have you been blind?"

"Three weeks. I can see outlines and such but very blurry the farther it is. If an object was near point blank in my face, I would know what it would look like without much trouble, but details become obscure the father its away from me. Example, the Pokémon center? I can't make anything out that looks like it aside from a very faint outline of the building. You said you can 'talk' to Pokémon but my traveling companion, Cheren, doesn't think anyone can talk to Pokémon. What's your thoughts on that?"

"Its an ability I've had since I was a child. I…"

He began to say, looking down at his hand to find Aerowen's hand on top of his, making the blush come back a bit.

"Not easy to talk about it, huh?"

"_Wen…Can I get a pokepuff? I'm fucking starving!"_

He looked at Lixue with surprise in his eyes, before looking at Aerowen, looking at him with an embarrassed expression on her face. She must be in tune with the Pokémon to know what he meant. He lightly patted the girlish looking Pokémon and chuckled a bit. She must be truly embarrassed to have such a high maintenance mon.

"What did he say?"

"_What do you mean, what did I say, you know what I said, Wen. You can…"_

N opened his mouth to repeat what the ribboned fox said before he, the pokemon, began speaking and he seemed to insinuate that Aerowen can understand him and also 'talk' to him as well, making N very suspicious on why she recalled the pokemon as it was saying something important. He lightly narrowed his eyes at her and tilted his head a bit to the left. Could she understand and talk to pokemon like he could? Just why hide it? He opened his mouth to talk before he saw the two Espurrs recalled as well, before the waitress came forward with their drinks, and reminder that all pokemon have to be in their pokeballs at all times in the café. Ah, that's why she did what she did. That seemed to get her peeved.

"I wasn't told this when I came earlier."

"I'm sorry but those are the rules. Only those who are challengers to the gym may have their pokemon out."

The waitress said, uncaringly and snobbishly.

"Well, I've never had such ungrateful service in all my life! Kalos cafes are such better establishments with their care of their clientele than Unova is. The nerve of a person such as yourself is most unwelcome. I'll see myself and my companion out the door. Good day to you, snobbish bitch."

Aerowen said, standing up with purpose and huffing in indignation before holding her hand out, and N played along, taking it and leading them out, all while she complained loudly about cafes in Kalos being better and allowing Pokémon out and about to dine. He had to stifle his laughter when they were a couple blocks away from the gym as she left loose a pearl of laughter. It was infectious and he joined in, chuckling and holding his stomach with how much the waitress' face seemed to take a red tint than paled once one of the gym leaders came over to see what was wrong. She looked at him with a near face splitting grin and gave him a peck on his check before releasing Lixue and walked away, leaving N to pick up the pieces of what just happened….


End file.
